The Legend of Zelda: Creeping Death
by SourGummyWorms
Summary: Link returns to Ordon after saving Hyrule from Twilight, but yet he can't shake off the bad feeling that Ganondorf is still around, he must continue on living a normal life while he battles the rage that is being bottled up inside of him.R
1. Home Sweet Home

**My second story, for those of you who have read my other story on here, I am not quitting I am just starting a new on because I can...anyways this one is different it is placed after TP not like my other one which is placed 100 years after Ocarina of time, but on with the story**

**Chapter One**

**Home Sweet Home**

Link rode in to Ordon on the back of his beautiful chesnut brown mare, Epona. Link sat slouched over on his companion with one arm held loosely around her reins and the other casually hanging by his side. It had been a long year, he was no longer a boy now but instead the Hero of Light. When he looked up he finally saw what he was looking for, home. It felt nice to know that he had defeated Ganondorf and Hyrule was at peace again, but yet he couldn't shake off the bad feeling that was in the back of his mind. After all Ganondorf had said before he died "Do not think it ends here. The history of light and shadow has been written in blood." Those two sentences stayed etched into Link's mind ever since Midna had left the light realm and returned to the twilight where she belonged. Link thought of her often, especially at this part of the day when the sky turned an organish pink color, it reminded him of Midna's hair, he missed her but he knew that their paths would never cross again, they lived in two seperates worlds and Link had to accept that.

Link jumped off of Epona and proceeded to take off her saddle and removed her bridle before tying her up next to the post near his house, he was far too tired to take her to Fado's Ranch tonight, it was only one night, Epona had suffered worse conditions. After Link made sure Epona was tied up safely he placed the saddle and bridle into the small shed by the back of his house before he climbed the ladder up to his doorstep. Link's legs felt like jelly by the time he had reached the last wrung of the never-ending ladder. Link opened the door to his home only to find it disappointing. He didn't know what he expected but he at least wanted it to be more welcoming. Link shut the door behind blotting out all possible light that could come in from the outside, the movement from the door disrupted the looming dust that covered Link's house like a blanket and caused Link to go into a coughing fit. The other bad thing about the house was how cold it felt, Link pulled out his lantern and kneeled down to the fireplace, there were only a few logs for a fire but Link didn't need much, he would probably fall asleep as soon as the fire was lit. Link watched the fire for a little while, mesmerized by the red-orange flame. "Midna..." he laughed to himself quietly as he stood up from the floor wiping of his dusty knees.

He was far too tired to climb up another ladder to go up to his bed so instead he grabbed a blanket that was resting next to his comfy armchair and sat himself down on the armchair. He watched the fire and reminised with himself about the previous year. He had done a lot for a seventeen, soon to be eighteen, year old boy, he had defeated giant posionous plants, the possessed goron, a massive sea creature, a possessed fossil, large spiders, and dragons, then he defeated Zant, the false king of the Twilight, and finally saved Zelda and all of Hyrule from Ganondorf and from being consumed into Twilight forever. As the fire withered out so did Link's consciousness and he finally allowed himself to rest.

Link awoke and found himself in a prison cell. When he looked down, to his horro he saw furry white and gray paws with sharp claws. When he turned around he saw a fluffy tail swaying back and forth. Link tried to run but his left paw was in a shackle, this was all too familiar. He began to panic, and started to yell, but all that came out was a low howling noise, he started digging, and gnawing at the chain that kept him hostage. He looked around desperatley for a way out and to his surprise he found a small gray key to freedom only a few inches away, he jumped forward on all four of his paws to grab the key but to his disappointment he couldn't pick it up. Without opposable thumbs it was useless.

Link didn't understand, Zelda and Midna had promised him everything would go back ot normal after Ganondorf and the Mirror of Twilight was destroyed. So why had he returned to his beast form? It only happend when he was in the twilight or when Midna was around. Suddenly something went off in Link's head, if he was a wolf then Midna did have to be around somewhere, maybe she was going to surprise him, but why would she chain him up like that? But still it was highly impossible for this to happen...unless...just then Link's one chance for freedom started gliding across the cold cobble stone floor and slipped through the jail cell's cold metal bars. Link then heard a low but distinct laughter, he held his breath, his worst nightmare had been comfirmed and it felt as if he had just doused in ice water. Slowly looking up he saw what he had feard, staring at him was a slightly amused Ganon, his sepia beady eyes were piercing into Link like hot needles.

"I told you. But then again...did you really think you could stop me?" Ganon said his voice was cocky. "Fool," he cackled. "I am much too powerful. Even the 'Hero of the Light' cant stop me." he said mocking Link. "Soon everyone in Hyrule will renounce me as their king and bow to me. It starts tonight, my plan is already in progress." Ganondorf smiled through his crooked teeth as Link growled maliciously at him, but to Link's dismay Ganondorf just laughed.

"So long blue-eyed beast." Ganon sneered before he turned and left, taking the key to Link's freedom along with him. Link was in disbelief, after all his hard work, nothing. He began to cry for help but all that was heard was the lonely barks and howls from a wolf.

Link then snapped awake panting and drenched in sweat. The fire was completely out now and the house was pitch black, no light was coming in through the window so Link grabbed out his lantern and climbed up to his loft bed.

"It was only a dream..." he reassured himself, "It was only a dream."


	2. The Butcher

**This chapter is a bit morbid, I don't think its that bad but some people might find it a tad bit disturbing..idk I don't but anywho I'm not going to tell you what it is because that would ruin it but I'm just saying...You've been warned..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, duh**

Chapter 2

The Butcher

When the sun rose the next morning Link reluctantly hopped out of bed cheeking left hand to make sure that the Triforce wasn't glowing, it wasn't so he felt relief, he still had work to do although he had barely enough sleep the night before. When he had awaken from his nightmare he had been to worried to fall asleep and instead started at the ceiling. Link strectched his aching arms and pulled the covers off of him while he put on an old pair of his work clothes. When he returned downstairs he had caught a glimpse of himself standing in the mirror. He looked peculiar and awkward without his green hero's tunic. Without giving it a second thought Link rushed back upstairs and retrieved the green tunic that he had grown so accustomed to.

"_You're being ridiculous. What are you doing?_" Link thought to himself as he checked himself out in the mirror again. "_Go ahead, go back and change, it's no big deal._" Link thought these words but he could not bring himself to put them into action, so instead he just smoothed out all the creases in the tunic and discarded the green hat, letting his honey-blonde hair fall lazily into his face. After he was fully satisfied with his attire he went downstairs and scrounged around his cupboards looking for some food, on his journey around Hyrule he hadn't had a good meal since he first disembarked on his long and weary adventure. To Link's dissatisfaction he had nothing edible in his kitchen cupboards, everything in the cupboards was either covered in bugs or decomposing. Link's stomach was growling, he would just have to get food after he finished up the work at Fado's ranch.

Link opened the front door of his house only to find four small children waiting eagerly, instead of Epona. "_Great, Illia took her again._" Link thought angrily as he climbed down the ladder and onto the ground. As soon as his feet hit the ground Colin, Beth, Talo, and Malo all swarmed next to him. Talo elbowed his way forward knocking Colin down in the process and started to tug on Link's Master Sword.

"Oh Link! This is so cool! Let me play with it for awhile, when you were gone I practiced with the Gorons. Did you know that I could beat them up? I bet I could probably beat you in a sword fight if I could just see your sword." Talo persisted.

"No, Talo, I've got work to do now." Link said brushing Talo off of his back and pushing his way past the other three children on his way over to the shed.

As soon as Link pushed his way past them all of the children began to tug on his tunic and started to jump up and down with questions.

"Did you really beat up Zant? How was Princess Zelda? I heard she has the BEST clothes. Did you really beat Darbus at sumo? Did you kill Ganondorf? Can I ride Epona? Where is she anyway? Can I PLEASE play with you sword? I won't break it I promise. Link, I'm still gonna be just like you when I grow up. Link would you sell me this shield, I could make a profit at my shop.Can you turn into a wolf? What's the Twilight Princess like? Was she pretty? How much did you pay for these clawshots?" all four of the children were talking at once and it was giving Link a headache.

"I said not TODAY!" Link turned around and yelled at the four now terrified children. Beth began to cry. Link instantly felt bad for yelling at them, he knew they all looked up to him and that some day he was expected to become the mayor of Ordon, but for just today he didn't have the patience for them.

"Look, I'm sorry but just not today. Maybe some other time." Link said more calmly, the children didn't say anything but continued to stay frozen in their tracks carefully watching Link as he walked over towards the dirty shed. When Link opened up his shed he saw just what he had predicted. Nothing. Epona's saddle and bridle was missing.

Link knew exactly where his beloved horse was, he quickly hurried into the outskirts of Ordon and quickly found the shortcut to the Ordon Spring, just in case Illia had locked the gate again. She would've definately approved of how Epona's conditions were.

When Link arrived at the crystal blue spring he saw his childhood friend Illia petting Epona in the shallow water, just as he predicted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Link said angrily as he came up behind Illia grabbing the reins of Epona in his right hand. The brown mare neighed in disapproval, but Link ignored her.

"I was just washing Epona for you. I was taking a morning walk and I noticed that she was just standing outside all alone, and then I got excited because I realized that you were back." Illia said timidly, she was surprised at the tone Link had used with her, she nervously averted her eyes and pushed a strand of ash brown hair out of her eyes.

"I can see that. I mean what do you think you're doing taking my horse?" Link asked glaring at Illia. He was sick of her taking his things without asking, it wasn't the first time. Link continued to speak when Illia didn't say anything. "Remember the last time you did that? Colin, Beth, Talo, Malo, and you all got captured by the Bulbins? If I wouldn't have had to come here to get MY horse I could've stopped it from happening. Wait maybe you don't remember considering that the last time you did you lost all of your memory." Link spat at her pulling his stubborn horse away from the spring.

"No...I remember." Illia said her eyes filling up with tears. "I...I was just excited to see you and Epona again." she said this with her head hung low, Link saw a stray tear fall from her cheek and land into the spring water. "You never minded before." she said just before she burst out in tears. Link instantly regretted yelling at her. He was mad that she had taken his horse without asking him first but he didn't want her to cry. He had already made Beth cry today he didn't want Illia to cry also.

"Illia, I'm sorry, I'm just tired." Link said for the second time that day, he hadn't even been out of the house for an hour yet and already he had scared the children and caused his friend pain. "We'll talk later right now I've got to go to work." Link said mounting Epona, not even bothering to look back at Illia, Link kicked Epona into a gallop and hurried to Fado's Ranch. Link had hoped to get the job done before the sun had fully risen but it was too late for that, now his next hope was that Fado had died. "_Don't think like that. You don't really wish that would happen, besides where would you get money then?_" Link chided himself in his mind. When Link appeared at the small ranch he saw Fado running around screaming profanities at the stubborn Ordon goats. When Fado saw Link he immediately stopped and his face turned a bright red.

"I was just trying to get the goats in. I didn't know you were back so soon." Fado said a smile creeped across his sweaty face.

"Yeah, I just got in last night. You want me to herd them for you?" Link said motioning at the grazing goats.

"Oh please." Fado said wiping sweat off of his brow with the back of his hand. "It's been difficult without you around to help with the ranch." Fado sat down by the side of the fence as he watched Link quicly herd the throng of goats into the large brown stable where the goats were kept. After Link was done he rushed back over to Fado who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Best wrangler in the land." Fado beamed as he patted Link's shoulder proudly, this made Link a bit uncomfortable but he held his tounge. "You really didn't have to do this today, I was planning on giving you a month off after you returned, but if you want to still work that is fine with me." Fado said while he looked off into the distance. "Everyone in Ordon really missed you Link, we didn't realize how much you helped out until we were gone. You should go talk to everyone, let them know you're back." Fado continued, Link didn't know what to say.

"So uh when do I get paid?" Link said abrutly. "_That was a stupid question to ask now._"

"Now I s'pose?" Fado said furrowing his eyebrows. "Do you need money or something?" Fado said as he burrowed through his pocket for his wallet. The truth was Link actually had a lot of money, he had aquired most of it from the temples he encountered on his adventures.

"On second thought, today was on me." Link said as he hurried out of Fado's Ranch and back into Ordon village where he was greeted by Rusl, Uli and Bo. Link had seen Rusl quite a few times after he had left Ordon so it was sort of nice to see someone that could relate with him. Link thought about just riding past them but he figured it would be rude since they were obviously waiting for him. Link slipped off of his horse and waited for someone to speak.

Uli ran up to Link and hugged him with her free hand, she had Colin's little sister Ella in the other wrapped up in a light pink blanket. "I can't express how grateful I am that you brought back our son, he's grown up so much." Uli said happily letting go of Link, Rusl stood beside her and gave Link a discreet wink.

"I understand that you'll be 18 in a few days." Bo said stepping into the conversation. "We must have a celebration for you becoming a man, and to thank you for all that you have done for Hyrule. I have spoken with Princess Zelda and she agrees." Bo said smiling, Link noticed that Bo's gut had gotten a little larger through the period that Link had left. That reminded Link that he was hungry.

"Sounds wonderful." Link said putting on a fake smile, the last thing he wanted was to be surrounded by a bunch of people. He didn't know why but he had been feeling extremely antisocial after all that had happened, what he really wanted was just some time to relax and not have to worry about social gatherings or evil gerudos that threated to cover the world in twilight."I'm sorry I have to cut our time short but I am starving and my house doesn't have any food. Can we discuss this maybe tomorrow?" Link asked politely, he really had to hold his tougne around the adults. "Oh, well of course, I completely understand." Bo said this while he moved out of the way, a confused look covered his face, Uli and Rusl had the sae look too, but Link pretended as if he didn't see them and instead rode past.

On his way out he spotted the children and Illia conversing in the spring, as soon as Link was in earshot they stopped talking and started at him. "_They were talking about me._" he thought as he peered at their guilty faces, Link had left Epona at Fado's before he left so he had a long walk ahead of him. He didn't mind though he needed some alone time. When Link was near the wooden bridge he looked back at the five Hylians and noted that they were again discussing him, Beth was pointing at him and as soon as she realized Link had looked back at her she blushed and averted her eyes. _"This is getting old."_

On his way through Hyrule Field he didn't run into anybody, it was perfect, the solitidue felt good. Link enjoyed this, he liked the way the rolling hills looked, everything was green and lush, flowers were blossoming and tree saplings were growing, it smelled wonderful, like honey. Link also liked how he could hear his footsteps as he walked, it made a soft hissing noise as he walked through the grass. Link was now walking across the Great Bridge of Hylia, as he looked down he saw some Zora children playing diving games in the water, he spotted the young Prince Rails playing amonst the other children he was being heavily guarded by a few of the Zora guards, Link couldn't help but feel bad for him. "_He can never be alone...but yet. Is that a bad thing?_" The prince certainly looked happy playing with his friends. "_When I get home I'll apologize and try to be less morbid._" Link thought, his good mood was beginning to dampen. Link was almost near the castle now. Hyrule Castle stood high over castle town, it had been restored after Ganon had been defeated, the butlers,maids, and chefs were all brought back in and Zelda had done a good job of making the castle brighter and more festive, the only thing that had really changed was the number of guards that stood outside the castle, and around castle town, everyone had to go through regulations to get through the gates.

Link approached the steps that led up to Hyrule and up to the drawbridge, when he was stepping through he noticed a large black horse was tied to a tree just outside of the bridge. "_That's odd...I haven't seen any horses around here except for my own_." Link thought as he walked across the bridge. When the guard saw Link he saluted and let him walk through without bothering to check him for weapons.

"Mr. Link, go right through, it's an honor to have you back." the guard said saluting Link again as he opened the gate. As soon as Link had popped his head through the door he heard clapping and cheering. The townsfolk had all stopped what they were doing and now all eyes were on him. Link blushed and waved shyly, many people came up to him and shook his hand, young girls giggled and blushed when he walked by, young children asked for his autograph, and adults bowed to him. It was really all unneccesary. Link wished he would've sent someone else to do this for them.

"It's on the house." an older woman said to Link as he was picking out fruit, he was getting ready to pull out his wallet but the woman had already bagged up his groceries and thrust the fruit at him. "Can I get you're picture? Promote the shop. You know people would really buy here if they knew the Hero of Light shopped here." the woman said holding up and old camera.

"Um...I guess." Link said smiling while he held up the fruit bag.

"Great!" the older woman smiled and quickly put away her camera.

Link walked away feeling a bit embarassed, the last thing he needed was to go to the butchers. Link walked into Tom's Butchery. It was a small meat shop, most people avoided going in there since the smell was horrible but Link felt a if Tom had the best meat. As usual it was empty, Link had to avoid the massive hanging pieces of bloody meat that were hung on the rafters. It was quiet in here the only noise was the pitter patter of the blood hitting the floor.

"Tom?" Link shouted. The owner wasn't by the counter cutting meat like he usually was. "Tooooom?" Link asked again. "_This is odd...Tom's always in._" when Tom didn't answer yet again Link stepped behind the counter and went into the storage section of the store. The storage room was much larger than the rest of the vicinity and it smelled worse too. There was a lot more meat in the back room, some of the meat was still alive. Tom liked to keep everything freash so he kept cows, pigs, and chickens in the back room. Link called out his name again but no one answered. Link decided that he would just come back later, when he went back to the counter he stepped on something odd.

Looking down Link saw Tom with a butcher knife sticking in his right shoulder blade, blood was dripping into a larger pool that surrounded Tom's portly body. "_This can't be happening to me. Everyone is going to think I did it. The guard didn't check me for weapons and I was the only one in here. Should I try to hide the body or should I tell the guard. Think, Link. Think."_ Link frantically paced back and forth nervously contemplating what to do. While he was pacing he heard laughter behind. Just like the laugher in my dream. Link refused to turn around, he didn't want to look at his nightmare. "_It's over...It's over. Wake up I'm dreaming._" he thought to himself desperately as he squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them back up he wished desperatley that Tom's body would be gone, to his misfortune the body did not disappear.

"I told you I'd be back." the voice from Link's dream said from behind me.

"You're not real." Link said back wishing that his nightmare would disappear.

"Oh but I'm afraid I am." the voice laughed from behind him.

"No!" Link shouted as he spun around to look at the voice. No one was there.

"No what?" Tom asked coming back from the room with a dead chicken in his hand.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Link lied. Tom seemed to have bought after that he didn't persue the conversation anymore.

"The usual I pressume. On the house of course. I really appreciate it. I heard you went through hell and back trying to save Hyrule." Tom said as he wrapped out a couple pounds of meat.

"Oh no thanks I'll pay. I'm not taking anymore pictures." Link joked but he still felt light headed, it was weird just a couple of minutes ago Tom had been dead on the floor, now he was wrapping up meat.

"What? No I don't want you're picture." Tom laughed, "Just be safe, alright?" Tom said as he gave Link a wink and walked back out into the store.

"_What is happening to me? Ganondorf is not coming back and if he is I can take him. I'll be fine. The heat is just getting to my head._" Link shook his hand trying to get the horrible image out of his mind as he walked out of Tom's shop. When he opened up the door and stepped out he bumped into another person.

"Oh sorry I was distracted." Link said looking up at the person he had bumped into. The girl had black hair that went down to the middle of her back and had shining emerald green eyes and olive skin. She smiled when she realized who was talking to her.

"Don't worry about it. It's perfectly fine." she said walking away still smiling. Link had never seen her before,but he hoped that he'd run into her again.

**Ah...the end...will the end of this chapter anyway**


	3. The Party

**Okay somebody asked me about a camera. Well the only reason I put a camera in was because in TP when you're at the fishing place or w/e Hena has pictures of her, her brother, Coro and sister, Iza and some other guy in there idk remember their names idk what kind of camera it is, i just know that there had to be some type of thing that took pictures, it may not be as fast as modern day one but they're in color too which is weird, but it is a good question. perhaps the designers of the game made a simple mistake. Anyway it doesn't matter that was last chapter. Now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does.**

Chapter 3

The Party

It had been a week since Link had held up a conversation with anyone, in fact he only came out of his house to tend to the goats at Fado's Ranch or to give Epona her exercise. It wasn't as if the people in Ordon noticed, they were all too busy planning the big bash at Hyrule Castle, for most of the afternoon the town was desserted since the townsfolk were all at the castle setting up decorations, Link perferred it this way. He spent most of his days lounging around the house or he would sit in his yard and practice with the bow and arrow, he had also made blueprints to build an extension on his house, it wasn't going to happen right away, Link was still extremely tired from his trip and he wanted to spend a couple of weeks of just relaxing. Link was almost glad that he was having a party, it would only be one night but it was traded for a week full of solitude. Which reminded him, the party was tonight, Bo had given Link his invitation after Link had returned from castle town. It was supposed to be a formal so Link had to pull out his tuxedo and thankfull Sera had washed, dryed and demolished all the creases that had accumulated, Rusl had also taken the suit to the tailor for Link, some cloth had to be added since the last time Link had worn a tuxedo was at Rusl and Uli's wedding when he was ten. Link unwillingly put on the suit, to his knowledge he understood that most of Hyrule would be there, it started as 8:00p.m. and it was already 6:30.

"_I better get going now._" Link thought to himself morosely. Link was glad that he had a jacket, it was just starting to turn fall in Hyrule, it was quite windy outside that particular night, the leaves were whipping along the ground and they made a crackly noise as Link stepped on them, he walked over to Fado's Ranch to retrieve Epona and then journeyed out to Hyrule Castle. On his way there, as he passed Castle Town he noted that the whole town was desserted. "_They're all at the party. Happy birthday to me._" Link thought sadly, he didn't even know half of these people and he knew that he would have to mingle with each and every person came up to him. When he reached the castle there were lights everywhere and Link had never seen so many guards before. Link slowly walked up to the gate making sure to waste as much time as possible, Epona was being helpful since she was alarmingly afraid of stairs so Link had to coax her up the cobblestone steps.

"Sir, I don't believe that is necessary." a tall guard said motioning towards Link's sword.

"Give me a reason why it's not." Link challenged the guard his right hand was holding onto Epona's reins and the other was clutched tightly behind his back holding his Master Sword. Link knew that he was acting stupid and the guard was just looking out for everyone's best interest. But it felt good to argue, he was sick of being the person everyone looked up to, he was tired of being a role-model.

"Sir, I assure you. We have everything under control, every entrance to the castle is being heavely guarded. We've made sure that no violence will occur here tonight." another guard said desperately trying to get Link to let go of the sword, which he had now unsheated and was holding it dangerously close to the guard.

"And what if you're wrong? Is everyone going to just die? You all did a wonderful job guarding the castle when Ganondorf took over." Link said, he said those words aloud but yet it he didn't even recognize what was coming from his mouth. In his past 17, well 18 years now he had never argued and he would've never dreamed of being rude to men that deserved so much respect, he understood that Ganondorf was highly skilled and there wasn't any way possible they could've stopped him, but for some reason Link just wanted to cause pain for the guards, insult them and make them uncomfortable.

"Sir, please...be reasonable." the first guard pleaded as he extended his arm out for the sword.

Link snapped back to his senses. "Take it." he said handing the taller guard his weapon.

"Thank you sir," the guard sighed, "We'll give this back after the party. I promise to keep it safe." the guard then bowed to Link and opened up the gate doors.

Link walked through the gates, his face felt hot despite how cold it was outside. He felt ashamed by how he had treated the guards, but then again, it felt exhilirating just to know that he had inflicted fear, he had been in charge. _"What am I doing? What's wrong with me?_" it wasn't the first time in that week Link had asked himself that question. He wasn't acting like himself and he couldn't figure out why. Link left Epona in the stable where all the rest of the kingdom's horses were and he also noticed that the same black staillion he had seen the previous week before, was there. He knew Thelma was going to be at the party for he also noticed that her old and frail black mare was standing amonst the others.

When Link got to the castle entrance he stopped and drew in a deep breath, he didn't know what to expect but he knew it would be big. As soon as he had opened up the door he heard cheering and clapping, he recognized some familiar faces but there was a lot of people Link didn't know also. Agitha, the bug collecter was there, Barnes and the doctor Borville, Chudley, the snooty shop keeper in Malo Mart, Colin, and then there was Coro, who gave Link the oil lantern, Iza the one who runs the boat rental shop and Hena, who owns the fishing hole in Zora's Domain. Then their was Darbus, Gor Coron, Gor Amoto, Gor Ebizo and Gor Liggs the four goron elders, Fanadi the fortune teller was over conversing with Fyer and Falibi the two men that are flamboyantly dressed Hylians who run the Fyer and Falibi's Watertop Land of Fantastication in Lake Hylia. Jovani who had retrieved back his soul was looking greedily at a gold statue near the entrance, then there was "The Group" of Ashei, Auru, Rusl, Shad, and Telma, they were all drinking refreashments near the punch bowl, then there was Ilia who had reunited with Imphaz, a small woman that resided in the hidden village, Link was grateful that she had came out of the village, then Kili, Hanna, and Misha were huddled together in the middle of the room giggling when Link walked by them, he recognized the three girls they could also be seen near the S.T.A.R. tent that was run by Purlo. Purlo was standing by Ashei looking glum. When Link looked around for a bit longer he was surprised to see King Bulbin, the last time he had seen him was in Hyrule Garden right before Link had "defeated" Ganondorf.

Link saw Talo and Malo hanging around their parents Jaggle and and Pergie, who were talking merrily with Sera and Hanch with an irrated Beth by their side. So many people. Ooccoo and Oocco Jr. were present, they were standing next to the postman, he looked funny in a tuxedo and without his usual red hat on. Link also spotted Prince Ralis who was yet again accompanied by Zora guards, he was talking gayly with Renado and Luda. Then there was Uli with the baby Ella who was talking with Yeto and Yeta who had a baby of their own, and there was Tom who was drinking brandy with the Mayor of Ordon, Bo and then finally there was Zelda who looked astonishing, she wore a sleek pink strapless dress that went down a little past her knees along with some strapy white heels, her honey blonde hair was pinned up elegantly in a bun with a few strands of curly hair that fell around her cheekbones, she wore long dangly earrings that grazed , when she saw him she smiled. Link returned the cheerful smile and walked into the center of the room.

Hyrule Castle looked beautiful it was decorated marvelously, a large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, however it wasn't the only thing giving off light, candles had been mounted on the wall and they gave off a nice soft glow of light, a fire was light in the massive hallway that gave off warmth to everyone in the castle, a long purple carpet was draped in the center of the room and at the end was a large white table filled with gifts of all shapes and sizes, Link had never seen so many people and so many presents all in one place. In the very center of the room above Link's head was a large banner that read **Happy Birthday Link!** To the right of him was a table full of refreashments and then on the left was an identical table except this one was filled with different sorts of food from all around Hyrule and even more food was being served by the waiters and waitresses who wore black slacks and white button up shirts. Link surveyed his surroundings once again, he looked around hopefully, wishing to see the young girl he had bumped into at the market a few days ago but to his dismay he had no luck.

"Well Link, it's you're night." Bo said coming up to Link, his words were slurred, Link wondered if he was drunk of not.

"It sure is." Link said, he had become mesmerized by all of the food and people, he had forgotten all about his problems and was indeed very happy that he had came.

"Link!" the tall yeti, Yeto yelled his voice was easily recognized, in his hands he carried the young baby yeti, however young it was it was as big as Talo.

"Yeto? I didn't know you had a baby." Link said looking down at the baby.

"Yes me and Yeto had baby. Guess what name is?" Yeto said smiling.

"I don't know what." Link asked curiously as he peered down at the sleeping baby.

"We name him Link. After you. You help Yeta, so I name baby after you. He be big hero some day." Yeto said smiling down the young infant in his massive arms. "Oh man. It hot in here. I go sit outside for while." Yeto said leaving Link. Link didn't think it was that hot inside but then again Yeto was used to living in Snowpeak where it was below zero most of the time.

"I think some people just came for the food." Zelda said from somewhere behind Link. He jumped, he didn't know that she had been behind him. "Sorry if you don't know some of these people, but whenever I have a party it is my 'duty' to invite all these aristrocrats." Zelda said sounding a little angered.

"I've never seen them before." Link said looking around, there were at least 20 people who Link had not had the oppurtunity to meet.

"You don't want too. Most of them think they're superior to other races. See that man over there?" Zelda said pointing a finger at a snooty looking man with he was quite scrawny with dark brown greased back hair who was talking to another man that dressed identically to him. "That's Brandon. My father wanted me to marry him when I was younger. His parents are king and queen of another country, they're big on war." Zelda continued, I would advise you not to talk to him and the others that look like him." Zelda said wrinkling up her nose.

"'Right." Link said uncomfortabley he wasn't planning on mingling with those he didn't know.

"Well...I haven't seen you since...our last horrific encounter." Zelda said smiling.

"Lets hope we never have another." Link joked as he poured himself a glass of punch.

"You're friends outdid themselves. Well with all the food and decorations, did you notice the band they hired? I believe they're setting up later on. And if you think the food is great just wait until you see the cake." Zelda laughed. Link liked talking to her, he felt as if she could relate with him.

"Link! I haven't seen you in ages, I never did get a chance to talk to you. How was the City in the Sky? I was hoping that I could travel there sometime do some more research on the Ooccos, fascinating creatures they are. I've been meaning to ask you for permission to use the canon but I've been delaying. You see I'm terribly afraid of heights." Shad was the one who said this, Link didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Zelda said as she gave Link a wink before disappearing to mingle with the other guests.

"Did you know there is one here tonight?" Link said trying to make small talk with the strange man.

"You've got to be joking. That's just fantastic." Shad said pushing up his glasses. "Old boy, you must introduce us later on tonight. I've been dying to meet one, then I could possibly avoid using that dredful canon." Shad said this with a relieved sigh, he looked a lot more relaxed now.

"Is he bothering you?" Rusl said jokingly appearing next to Shad with the young Ella in his hands.

"Ah, Rusl just in time. Link and I were discussing the fascinating race Ooccoos." Shad said excitedly.

"Yes...he was bothering you." Rusl said, while he and Shad were getting in an arguement Link slipped away to get some food.

Bad timing, Kili, Hana and Misha were hanging around there grabbing appetizers. As soon as he went over they all stopped what they were doing and started giggiling profusely.

"Ladies." Link said bending over to grab some of Yeto's homemade soup.

"Omgosh he recognized us!" one of the girls squeeled. "Hi, Link!" the taller one said giving him sly smile. "Kili? What are you doing?" the shorter one blushed.

Link couldn't help but laugh, they must be about Beth's age. It felt weird being idolized by little girls.

Link turned around and bumped into a waitress, spilling soup all over her white blouse. "Oh sorry, let me help." Link grabbed the nearest rag and thrust it at the waitress.

"You sure have a knack for running into people." the waitress said looking up.

"Hey, I ran into you last week. You're the girl from the market." Link said happily, she still looked pretty even though she had orange soup all over her shirt. "Sorry about you're shirt." Link said apologetically.

"Oh its fine. It's not my shirt anyway." she joked.

"I didn't recognize you at first." Link said extremely happy that he had met up with her again.

"Yeah my hair is up, I hardly ever wear it up like this, but you know people don't want hair in their food." she said laughing while she still mopped up the mess on her white shirt.

"See, slaves don't even know proper hygiene." the boy named Brandon said. His face was in a sneer as he gave a loathesome look at the girl, him and his other snooty friends shared a laugh.

Link cast an angry look at him. "Ignore them, they've been making comments like that all night." the girl said quietly. Her voice was calm but she looked angry.

"What did you say?" Zelda said going over to the cocky boy.

"Nothing of importance, just reminding everybody how dimwitted these _slaves_ are nowadays." he said chuckiling his croonies laughed with him. Brandon turned his back to Zelda who was now clenching her hands into a tight fist.

"Zelda, it's fine." the black haired girl said.

"Jade, stay out of this." Zelda said, her voice sounded dangerous, her face had now turned a light pink.

"Zelda...you know I'm not a slave, you pay me fairly, it doesn't matter what this idiot says." the girl named Jade gently put her arm atop Zelda's shoulder ushering her to calm down.

Link just stood idily by with a bewildered look across his face, he didn't know what to do or say, so instead he continued to watch the scene play out in front of him.

"You're right..." the princess sighed, "Why don't you go get changed, work's over for tonight, go get on a dress and join the party."

"No...It's fine I..." Jade protested.

"No, come on it'll be fun." Zelda was persistent, without letting Jade have another word, she ushered her out and up to one of the higher levels of the castle.

"Women..." Purlo grumbled from behind Link.

A few hours into the everything was still going wonderfully, Link was surprised at how much fun he was having, it was nice being able to hang out with everybody after being exposed to a week's worth of silence. Link felt as if he was floating, he walked from person to person making sure to talk with everyone that he knew, thanking them for the gifts. Zelda had been right, the cake was overdone, it stood nearly ten feet tall it had about almost twenty layers and was heavily covered in frosting. Most of the presents Link had received had been rupees, he counted over 2,000, the young children had drawn Link pictures and Agitha had given Link a peculiar looking bug whereas Yeto had given Link something that reseambled a dead cat. Amongst the presents he had also found three secret admirerer letter. "I wonder who these are from?" Link had asked even though he knew the answer, Kili, Hanna, and Misha had all been turning beet red when he had read them aloud.

The party had dimmed down quite a bit, people who weren't really close to Link had left hours ago, which was half the guests, and now everyone was starting to feel more at ease. Music started to play, it echoed off the walls and filled the whole party with festive music.

"Do you want to dance." Jade said appearing from behind Link. She was no longer dressed in her waitress outfit but instead she now wore a long strapless black dress with an electric blue trim underneath, her hair was no longer pulled back in a ponytail but instead it hung in loose curls around her shoulders.

Link didn't know what to say when he saw her so instead he just nodded. She placed her left hand on Link's shoulder while he placed his on her right hip. They twirled around with the rest of the crowd, following the beat of the music.Link looked around merrily at the other couples dancing around. Rusl and Uli, Yeto and Yeta, Telma and Renado, Beth and Colin, Shad and Ashei, and a very unhappy looking Zelda and Brandon. When the song stopped the men bowed and the women curtsied.

"Mind if I step in?" Zelda said appearing next to Jade.

"Oh..no go ahead..." Jade said slowly stepping aside with a weak smile on her face. She gave another small curtsie and then hurried off. Link was about to protest but Zelda had already assumed the position. Link's heart sank a little as he placed his hand on her hip. The next song that played was a bit slower. Link and Zelda swayed slowly to the music.

"This is nice." Zelda commented. When Link didn't respond Zelda continued. "I mean..." she flushed, "not having a care in the world, just dancing." her face was still a little pink.

"_What is she doing? Is she hitting on me? No, don't be stupid you two are just dancing._" Link corrected himself.

"You know Link, Hyrule needs a king." Zelda said abrutly not looking Link in the eye.

Link gasped and stepped on Zelda's foot. "I can't breathe." he said as he gasped for air.

"Link are you okay?" Zelda said concern painted over her face.

"I can't breathe. I need to go outside." Link said letting go of Zelda as he hurried out the door.

The cool air caught him off guard. "_I can't get married!_" he thought frantically. "_I'm too young to get married. Great, now she thinks I like her._"

"What are you doing out here?" Jade said turning around, Link didn't notice her, with her black hair and black dress he hadn't seen her sitting by the fountain.

"Getting some freash air, it felt crowded in there all of the sudden. What are you doing out here?" he asked her as he joined her on the bench.

"Same. It's a beautiful night, fall is my favorite season." she said as she looked up daydreamily towards the midnight sky. "I like all of the colors and smells, it's kind of cold though." she remarked, after all she was wearing a strapless dress.

"Here." Link said taking off his jacket and handing it to her, she gratefully took it and draped it around her shoulders. For a moment their eyes met but then she quickly averted her eyes. Link felt the strong urge to kiss her. "_Don't be silly, you barely even know her. But still she does look very cute in the moonlight. Well I'll see what she does._" Link nervously cleared his throat trying to get her to look at him again. "_It worked!_" Link thought excitedly. "_Now what do I do?_" he was reverting back to being nervous. Link leaned in closer to Jade his face mere inches away from hers. She let out a nervous laugh. It sounded so familiar..."_Midna..."_ Link thought as he jerked his head away from hers."I'm sorry I can't do this." Link said as he got up quickly and started to jog towards the stables.

"Link! You're jacket!" she yelled after him.

"Keep it!" he yelled back.

He stopped his head felt like it was splitting in two. At first it was dead silence, the only thing Link could hear was his heart beating, then laughter filled his mind, echoing all around him, filling his brain, he couldn't think, he couldn't see and he was having trouble breathing. The laughter got louder and then he blacked out.

**Mkay...that chapter wasn't thrilling or anything but i'm still trying to develop the characters a bit, the next chapter will be more "actiony" if you can call it that, anyway idk when i will update next because i have recently started to paint my room, it shouldnt take long since i sleep in the basement and there are no windows to paint over, but then while i was painting i discovered that my laundry room had a leak and is getting water in my room, i am mad about this b/c now i have to put up a new wall in my room, which sucks...ARGH but i will try to put the next chapter in asap**


	4. The Master Sword

**Okay I lied, I said I wouldn't update in a while but while I was painting I had a wonderful idea for the story and I had to write it on the computer before it escaped my head, and then I figured since I'm already on the computer I might as well write Chapter 4...so I did as you can see, and Twilight Stallion you will find out pretty soon why Link is being such a grumpy pants perhaps in chapter 6 or 7 idk i still have a few kinks to work out yet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, however I wish with all my heart I did**

Chapter Four

The Master Sword

Link awoke the next morning in Dr. Borville's office, he was laying on an extremely uncomfortable hospital cot that reeked of mold and overpowering meddicine. Link tried to sit up but when he tried to move his head throbbed intensely and it felt as if he had just been hit in the head with a hammer a thousand times. "Aggh." he moaned out in pain clutching his head in vain to try and ease the throbbing. He then retried to sit up but this time he moved more slowly crepping his way up inch by inch. Link had been removed from his tuxedo and was now garbbed in an embarassing white hospital gown that smelled like bile. Looking around the small medical center Link noticed that he was the patient there, Dr. Borville was no where to be seen or so Link thought. Dr. Borville had conveniently popped out from behind one of the hanging hospital sheets. His grey hair was sticking up crazily resembaling a weak mane and his eyes looked ten times bigger with his obnoxious spectacles.

"Ah..Link. I've see that you're finally up. You've been out for a week. Gave the town quite a scare you did." Dr. Borville strode over to Link, his back was hunched over and he was walking very slowly. "Sit up straighter." he ordered as he pushed in the middle of Link's shoulders blade causing Link's head to explode in pain. Link gave a yelp and the doctor looked slightly amused. "I see you're head still hurts. Now swing you're legs over the bed." Link didn't know why the doctor was telling him to do these things since he was forcing him to do it anyway. The doctor checked Link's reflexies and then moved on with the rest of his examination. He cheeked Link's ears and after he was finished with that he had grabbed Link's eyelid while he checked Link's pupils making sure that they were dialating correctly. Then without warning the doctor had jammed a small wooden stick in the back of Link's throat. 'Hmm...it all seems normally, except for when I do this." the doctor noted on his clipboard and then proceded to hit Link in the head with it.

Link gave out another cry of pain, "Don't do that, it hurts!" Link yelled at the doctor as he snatched his clipboard away from him and rubbed his aching head gently. "What happend to me anyway?" Link asked, he was curious to why he was so much agony and also why he had been knocked out cold for a week.

"You fainted and then cracked you're head on the cobblestone." Zelda said appearing from somewhere in the small medical center, her face held no emotion. "Doctor, if you would excuse us." Zelda said giving the doctor a look that Link couldn't quite place his finger on. Maybe if his head didn't hurt so bad he would be able to think clearer.

"Oh course, I needed to get more medicine anyway." the doctor mumbled he was a terrible liar. Zelda watched the doctor until he had closed the door, even after he had left she continued to say nothing but instead just stared at Link. Link didn't like it, her stares made him nervous, he was curious about the events of the night but he was afraid what she would do if he asked, but then again his curiousity got the best of him.

"Did you find out who was laughing?" Link asked as he tried to make out Zelda's expressions, but it remained emotionless, like stone.

"Link..that was you." she said while she took a seat in the wooden chair next to Link's bed. "After you stopped laughing it's when you fainted." Zelda had refused to meet Link's eyes yet, she kept her baby blue eyes focused on the candle on the right side of Link's cot.

"No, I heard it. I wasn't doing it. I remember now, I stood up and then I heard laughter, you must've heard it, it was loud, I couldn't hear anything else, and then...I blacked out, and now here I am." he said growing angry with Zelda's actions, he couldn't do much to grab her attention, he had sank back into the smelly cot since it was easier on his skull and even when he did this she just averted her eyes and started at the cabinet in the back of the room.

"Link it was you, many people heard you." Zelda said, Link noticed that she was scowling a bit.

"No, I remember I-"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. I DIDN'T COME HER TO ARGUE WITH YOU." she shouted, she looked at Link as if daring him to speak again. Her voice immediately became more calm. "I came to discuss you're sword. The guards told me about it."

"_Oh no, they told her how I had put up a fight. What was I thinking? I should apologize._" Link was about to say he was sorry for his irrational actions but Zelda was quicker.

"It's not a soviner. You've wrecked everything. After you defeated Ganondorf you were supposed to put the sword back in the stone from whence it came from. This was supposed to banish Ganondorf from every coming back and it would lock him into the Sacred Realm. But..you're incompetence has doomed Hyrule. For all we know he's back already." Zelda's teeth were clenched and her fists were balled up tightly. "All that work was wasted." she continued.

"Wasted? Wasted?" Link said glaring at Zelda. "I did all the work while you sat idily by in the castle. I was the one who saved everybody in Hyrule. I was the one who collected the fused shadows and the mirror pieces. ME. I WAS THE ONE THAT SAVED YOU! DON'T TELL ME THAT MY TIME WAS WASTED! YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO WAS THRUST A SWORD AND TOLD THAT YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WAS THE CHOOSEN HERO. YOU'RE NOT THE HERO OF LIGHT? ARE YOU? MIDNA DID MORE WORK THAN YOU. YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT **MY** TIME WAS WASTED!" Link was breathing heavily and he was seeing black dots in front of his eyes. When his vision was restored made a point to look at Zelda. Her face was bewildered and she suddenly looked depressed. Link stared at her until she looked away from him. "If anything it's you're fault. No one told me that the master sword had to be put back." he growled at her, he liked making her uncomfortably she deserved it. "_Everybody praises her because she's the princess, how dare she blame it on you. You could put an end to her life...not now, when you're alone._" Link heard this voice in his head, it sounded strangly familiar, it was altered a bit though, darker more menacing. "_I'm going insane..._" Link thought to himself and then for the first time Zelda had appeared it was like he realized who he was talking too.

He cleared his throat. "Have you taken it back to the Temple of Time?" he said in a kinder tone.

Zelda answered him in a monotone voice a look of pain was etched across her delicate features. "Only the sword's master can return it to the pedestal. Take it, I told you about the sword Link." Zelda said as she quickly dropped the Master Sword by Link's feet and in one swift move she was gone.

"_We need to plan, her time can end very soon you know." _the menacing but familiar voice said. "_Don't talk to me. You don't exist, I'm not crazy, I don't talk to people in my head._" Link thought desperately. "_It's just the side affects, it'll be gone when my head stops aching."_ "_I'm afraid not, I've been here this whole time, you're just know awknowledging me. It's okay it'll all be over soon." _the voice in his head said. _"What? What will be over soon?"_ "_You will see when it's too late. I'm getting stronger, soon...soon." _the voice repeated. "_What is soon?"_ Link asked the voice. "_What is soon? Are you the reason why I've been acting differently?"_ but the voice had disappeared. Link felt more alone then ever.

After a long period of waiting for Dr. Borville to return Link had grown impatient and decided to take matters into his own hands. Standing up Link tried to ignore his massive headache and frantically searched around for his clothes, he scurried throughout the medical center pulling open cabinets searching for the tuxedo he had worn the previous week, when Link finally found his clothes the whole center was in dissary, files, bottles, pillow sheets, and hospital gowns were scattered about the room, Link was in too much of a hurry to clean these things up, he picked up the Master Sword and slung the strap over his shoulder, he hastily dug the horse charm Ilia had made for him out of his pockets as he stepped outside of Dr. Borville's. Whistiling into the ebony shaped horseshoe he played a Epona's favorite song and on que his faithful mare appeared by his side, she had scared a few of the townfolks in castle town but Link was in too much of a rush to say any apologies. He quickly gave his horse a swift kick in the ribs and she gave out a loud whiney and gallopped into Hyrule Field. Link was being inconsiderate as he kept kicking Epona urging her to go faster until she neighed in disapproval and slowed down to a slow trot.

"Go you damn horse!" Link shouted at the stubborn mare underneath him. Epona didn't respond to her master but instead kept her steady pace. Link kept shouting in her ear and kicking her in ribs but she refused to listen to his cues. "Go!" he shouted one more time quite loudly as he yanked on Epona's bleach blonde mane, she didn't like this, she started to make an attempt to buck Link off of her saddle and when he was nearly off she bolted leaving her master in the dust.

Link cursed loudly at Epona and he ran after her until she was out of his view sight. He was in the Faron Woods near Coro's house so it wouldn't be a long run to his house. When Link arrived to his humble home in Ordon he noticed Epona was with Ilia in the spring. When Link got a closer look he noticed that the area around Epona's saddle was pink and raw, Ilia had obviously noticed this too since as soon as she saw him she gave him the death look and then returned to lovingly stroke Epona and bathe her in the spring water. Link ignored them and ran into his house, he changed into his green tunic and grabbed a few necessities. He packed the Hylian sword and the Hero's Bow just in case he came across any danger along the way. It was going to be difficult to run with all the extra weight on him, and since Epona was with Ilia it was out of the question to attempt to ride her again.

Link stepped outside with great resentment towards Ilia and Epona, he had just gotten off of the ladder when he saw Jade appearing from the Ordon Spring. "Need a ride." she offered, she was dressed more boyish today, she wore long black loose fitting pants and a dark purple blouse that had a black leather belt fastened around her middle and her black hair was now straight and she was wearing a pair of knee high black patent boots, she had been riding the large black stallion Link had seen outside of Castle Town and at his party. "It's okay Malakai won't hurt." she said jumping off of the horse. Link looked abashed.

"Zelda told me, I know about the master sword, I was working in the castle when Ganondorf first appeared." she said in an attempt to make Link feel better. "I was hoping I could come return the sword. I've never been any farther than Castle Town, this was the longest journey I've made my whole life." she laughed almost nervously.

"Will we fit?" Link said motioning towards the large black horse. The horse was large but Link didn't know if it was possible to fit two people on without being in one another's comfort zone.

"We should be able to squeeze on." Jade said, her emerald eyes glistened with playfulness? Link wondered. Link mounted the big black horse and held on securely to the reins Jade then jumped on from behind with ease, it was clear that she was skilled with horses. "His a good horse, he won't tire out, you know I've won the championship with him four years in a row at the annual horse race." Jade gloated from behind Link.

"We'll see about that." Link said as he gave the horse a quick kick and they started out on their adventure to return the master sword. The horse bolted and Jade quickly wrapped her arms in freight around Link's waist. Link smiled as he again kicked the horse, it jolted again as Jade screamed and wrapped her arms around Link's waist again.

"Don't do that!" she yelled as she hit him playfully from behind. The trip wasn't a long one since the temple resided in the far east part of the Faron Woods, Link and Jade almost dismounted Malakai in almost perfect unison.

"Now...all we need is to find a cuccoo." Link scrounged around the area looking for the golden cuccoo that lingered around the area, as Link did this, Jade untied a long piece of raggedy rope from her belt and tied a noose to fit around the horses neck, she tied the large stallion to the nearest tree double checking to make sure that the rope was secure. Link had appeared with the golden cuccoo above his head, he looked at the rope around Malakai's neck.

"He doesn't listen very well so I have to tie him up to make sure he doesn't run away." Jade explained blushing a bit, it wasn't embarassing to tie up her horse but whenever Link looked at her she couldn't help but smile. "And what are you looking at me weird for, you have a **golden** cuccoo above you're head." she emphazied the golden bit.

Link smiled knowing that she wouldn't enjoy the next part of the trip. "We have to ride the cuccoo over that chasm." Link said as he walked over to the edge of the woods. To Jade it looked more like the end of the Earth.

"That dinky little cuccoo is going to magically fly us over to the sacred grove?" she questioned him, raising her eyebrows at the ridiculous looking animal he held in his arms.

"How'd you know it'd called the sacred grove?" Link furrowed his brow.

"Oh I read it in a book." Jade said, she looked extremely nervous, Link couldn't help but chuckle, he didn't think it was too scary flying with the strange bird, he had seen worse.

"Trust me." he said extending an arm out to the jittery female. When Link said those words it pained her, she gave him an exasperated sigh. Link hoisted her up on his back at she wrapped her fingers loosely around his neck being careful not to choke him. "Okay, here we go." Link jumped off the edge the the golden cuccoo fluttering wildly above his head, they glided over the neverending chasm and floated over to a small ledge. "Okay now we've got to go again. Last time I promise." Jade took one last look at the world above, glancing at her agitated looking stallion before she squeezed her eyes shut again. She felt Link descend leaving the earth behind, and for a while, when she closed her eyes she felt as if she was flying. She dared to peak and to her alarmness they were still gliding across the end of the world. She screamed and closed her eyes again tightining her grip. Link didn't mind though, it amused him, he thought it was cute.

When they had finally reached the ground Jade let go of Link immeadiately and collapsed on the ground. "Oh I will never leave you again." for one split second Link had thought Jade was talking to him, but then he quickly realized she was talking to the dirt. "Well, come on I've got to hurry." Link said getting back to business, his blissfullniss was wearing off. Jade stood up quickly looking rather embarassed as she wiped a few pieces of grass off of her blouse.

"I'll never get used to that." she sighed.

"What do you mean? That was only you're first time." Link said joyfully, he was starting to become happy again.

"I mean, I'm not going to like flying over the earth ever." she said getting defensive, her features were pulled into a pout. Link stared at her warily for a moment. "Well, come on I've got to hurry." Jade said mimcking Link's previous words, she unsheated a fine looking sword from her back. Link had just noticed it for the first time.

"Do you know how to use that?" he asked her eyeing the weapon she held in her hand.

"I hope so." she sighed as they continue to trudge through the forrest.

Link was grateful that the skull kids weren't around to play, he had already wasted enough time at the hospital and when Epona wouldn't cooperate. Link quickly navigated through the all to familiar forrest quickly leading the two towards the Sacred Grove where the master sword would reach it's final resting place. The two Hylians chatted merrily as they walked through the forrest, when they finally reached the Sacred Grove both male and female stopped in silence. Link had seen the place numerous times but he would never get used to it's beauty, being untouched by humans for so many years had made this place remarkable, everything was green and the water was crystal clear, the old statues that had once guarded the Sacred Grove stood nobly by the entrance, greeting the lucky person that would step foot into this enchanting forrest.

When Jade saw these things she ran forward and into the resting place of the master sword. "_How did she know where it was?_" Link thought but then pushed the silly idea out of his head, he was being ridiculous, he needed to learn how to trust people. It was just hard after Midna left Link had vowed never to allow himself to get so emotionally attatched again. But maybe he would make one exception.

Link stepped through the two stone guards and marveled the grove's beauty once more, he looked down at the large trifore that stood behind him. "Courage, Wisdom and Power..." he spoke these words quietly, he then looked forward and saw the pedastal. Jade was waiting impatiently near the stone.

"Wait Link before you do put it back I have something to ask you." Jade ran up to Link and then spun him around so that he was facing towards the triforce. "What were you going to do at that party?" she asked catching Link off guard. He hadn't thought about that since he had woken up but as soon as Jade had mentioned the scene it reappeared still fresh in Link's mind. When Link didn't answer her right away her eyes flickered over to the pedestal. He was about to turn around when she grabbed his cheek with her hand, she leaned in forward almost replaying the whole ordeal again, except this time they had her and Link had switched roles. Not wanting to waste another moment Link leaned in and kissed her. It didn't last long for Jade had pulled back and was now blushing profoundly.

"Sorry..." she said her face turned a bright pink color.

"Don't be." Link smiled, he had almost forgotten about all of the troubles in his life and thought only of her. The two looked at each other sheepishly both blushing madly when Link moved away awkwardly to go place back the Master Sword, it was the only thing he could think of to do. Link gave one last look at the beautiful sword, it had taken him on an amazing and exhausting adventure, he would miss it. As he slowly placed the sword back in the stone he felt a wave of sadness wash over him, the sword began to glow and wind gushed around Link whipping his hair haphazordly. Link felt as if a part of his life was being yanked out of him, making the void in his heart expand. But then he turned around and saw Jade's smiling face, and that void began to close.

Jade and Link had spent the rest of the day wandering around aimlessly throughout the land of Hyrule, when dusk began Link invited Jade back to his home in Ordon to meet some of the villagers, his heart soared when she agreed to accompany him. Epona had thankfully forgiven Link so now he and Jade could talk side by side as their horses carried them throughout the land. Link felt as if he was in a dream, however bad today had been, Jade had made up for it, he had been the happiest he had been in a long time and he finally felt at peace.

Rusl was happily awaiting for the two when they entered the small town. Link politely introduced his new friend to the townsfolk, everyone greeted her with friendliness with the exception of Ilia who had grunted a quick hello before she had stormed off into her house.The Ordon women were cooking a feast for their new found guest while the men were questioning her about her "impressive" blade.

"How skilled are you with the blade?" Rusl asked challenging the young women, since Rusl had been the one who taught Link all the skills he knew, Rusl liked to know that he would always be the best swordsmen after Link, and when he would defeat his foes he would always brag that they could never win since he had been the one to teach the "Hero of Light" everything he knew.

"Not well." Jade admitted trying to avoid a swordfight with Rusl.

"Oh please. Here I can train you. Look at how well Link turned out." Rusl smiled broadly as he quickly took out one of his many swords. "Come come, I'll teach you." Rusl said helping Jade up to her feet. Jade was in fact a terrible fighter, Rusl been practicing with her since she had arrived, when dinner was ready, served and then eaten Rusl insisted they practice more. Near the end of the night Jade was finally able to parray Rusl's attacks.

"I need to be going." Jade said, it was now just her and Link sitting together near the Ordon Spring. "It's dark out, Zelda will be furious when I get back." Jade laughed lightly as she stood up and untied Malakai.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Link asked hopefully.

"I promise." she said before riding off.

Jade rode fast and steadily towards the castle, something about the night made her uneasy. When she snuck into Hyrule Castle and past the guards she went past the gardan and into the secret entrence, when she closed the door, she realized that she wasn't alone.

**Hehe the end..of chapter 4...so you wondering why I had a change of heart so soon? it is because I also realized that today is the day that Harry Potter 7 comes out and I will be reading that quite a lot, so yes updates will be delayed, that and my room is still being painted! It is quite tedious and i wish i wouldn't have decided to do it, but it will look schweet even though nobody helps me, my mom was like you had to paint it yourself if you want it grey, and i was like fine, and then i actually went through with it and then...okay sorry I'm rambling...Sorry! Stay tuned...the next chapter I'm hoping will be out by next week.**


	5. Ordon Spring

**Heh Sorry I took so long to update, busy busy anyway this one is short but I just wanted to update, I felt bad for not doing so in a long time. My readers have been telling me that Chapter 5 and 6 are well...written poorly, I apologize for this, I will revise them as soon as I possibly can, but please don't lose faith. 7 and 8 will blow your mind...haha sorry, If you wish to skip these two chapters if you comment me I will gladly write you a short summary of the two chapters and you can continue on with your reading. Thanks and have a nice day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda...**

Chapter Five

Ordon Spring

Two dark figures stood cloaked in the the middle of a dark hallway, whispering in hushed tones, the taller of the two hushed his partner to a silence, it wasn't safe to be talking out in the open, they needed a more private surrounding. The taller figure pushed open the door holding a tiny candle up high to cast light as widely as it would permit. The room was spacious and must once have been handsome. There was a large bed with a carved wooden headboard, a tall window obsured by long dark curtains, and a chandielier thickly coated in dust with candle stubs still resting in its sockets, solid wax hanging in frostlike drips. A fine film of dust covered the walls and bed's headboard; a spider's web stretched between the chandelier and the top of a large wooden wardrobe, and as the two cloaked figures moved into the room they heard unwanted mice scurrying into their hiding places.

"Is this really necessary?" the higher pitched voice said as they took a seat in one of the dusty old arm chairs that resided in the corner of the room.

"Unless you want to be caught." the figure with the deeper voice said as it double checked to make sure no one was in the hallway before it shut the door. It pulled up it's hooded black cloak as it tried to conceal its identity under the cloth. "Did you complete what I asked you to do?" the voice said as it set the candle down on a small wooden table.

"I did. It's not fair, he's a good person, why do I have do something so horrible? He trusts me. I don't see why Ganon can't have you do this." the female voice said, she sounded upset.

"Because I am not the one in his debt. Are you forgetting why you are alive?" the male voice sounding angry. His crimson eyes glared at his hooded companion.

"I know, and I wish he hadn't. I hate blindly following him year after year. Nothing is being accomplished except that I've managed to hurt the people I've grown close to." the female voice said.

"Oh but you have been a great help, so many things have been done because of you. You were the one that let Ganon into Hyrule Castle. Have you already forgotten?" the male voice laughed.

"And in the process who knows how many people had gotten hurt? And what did this do for Ganondorf? Nothing! He was defeated by Link and he will be again." the female voice said, her voice was growing more and more high pitched as she spoke. Neither of the two spoke for quite some time, both sat in the silence as they watched the small flame in the center of the room, listening for upcoming footsteps.

"Don't be silly," the deeper voice slowly said, he was picking his words carefully, "We have the secret weapon, again thanks to you. I'm afraid you'll be the downfall of the young hero of light." the male figure said mockingly.

"I don't want to help anymore, this is ridiculous." the other said her voice almost inaudible.

"Oh but I'm afraid it's already happening..."

Link stood at the base of his house in Ordon, it was almost morning, the sun was just now peering over the horizon painting the sky an orange pink color. Link shuffled his feet nervously in the moist dew covered grass below him. He was patiently waiting for Ilia. The night before she had unexpectedly appeared in his house, she had told him to wait outside before dawn, it was urgent. She didn't seem too happy when she had appeared. At first Link thought she wanted to scold him about pushing Epona so hard the other day, but she was such a horse fanatic that he imagined she would've just scolded him right away. Link watched as her ash brown hair rose from the hill that lead up to Link's house, she had a solemn look on her face and as she got closer Link thought he noticed a hint of anger on her face.

"Come with me." Ilia said beckoning Link to follow her to the Ordon Spring, he obliged and made the slow short walk from his house to the spring, Link tried to read Ilia's body signals but she was refusing to show any emotion except for he could still tell that she was upset, he just didn't know why. When they reached the spring Ilia continued to say nothing and Link just stood not knowing what to do or say, it felt like an eternity before Ilia spoke.

"I'm sure you know what this is about." Ilia said refusing to look Link in the eye, instead she continued to gaze at the crystal water. Link slowly shook his head "no" and waited for her to continue talking. The sooner the whole conversatio lasted the better.

"You should know. The whole town can tell, I'm surprised you haven't noticed." the choice of Ilia's words was starting to irk Link, she wasn't saying anything about why he was standing in the spring feeling ridiculous, she just continued to scold him for something he knew nothing about. "Ever since that _Jade_ girl has come around you've been acting differently. You've been cooped up inside of you're house and only come out when _she _arrives, you've been cruel to the young children."

"How have I been cruel?" Link demanded scowling at Ilia who was still staring at the spring. "_Why won't she look at me?_" Link thought angrily, his fists were clenched and his features were set into a deep scowl, he kept his eyes on Ilia waiting for her to make a smart remark.

"They think you hate them. It's doing wonders for Colin's self-esteem you know?" Ilia said sarcastically. "You only think about yourself and that wretched girl. Every since she came around it's been bad news. Poor Fado has been struggling at the ranch, working long hours trying to get the goats in their pens." Ilia face was becoming more and more animated as she spoke, her frown grew deeper and deeper the longer she spoke and her voice was no longer calm but instead shrill and dangerous, especially when she spoke of Jade.

"Well that's not my fault now is it. Who is it that's been hiding my horse from me the past couple of weeks?" Link questioned her, his own anger building up. How dare she blame this on Jade. "You're just jealous that it isn't you that I like. You and your father won't get your wish. I won't be becoming mayor anytime soon, the only reason why Bo wanted me was because he was hoping to keep his blood in the position of power. It's pathetic really." Link yelled at her. Ilia's face was twisted in pain. She vainly tried to conceal her face between her hands to shield the emotions that ran through her. "_Good I hope she cries._" a voice said in Link's head. Link ignored it and continued to watch Ilia's expressions.

"You're different, ever since you've gotten back from your...adventure. Your horrid, your not the same. What happened to the Link everyone used to know? The kind Link, the Link that the children looked up to, the Link I looked up to. You were to be mayor not because my father wanted grandchildren but because he felt as if you had good leadership qualities and good morals, but through I guess you've proven him wrong, and that ridiculous girl you've been hanging around lately, if you even think for a second that I am jealous of her you've got to be insane! I don't trust her Link, something is wrong with her I know it, people don't just mysteriously appear in Hyrule. Why hasn't anyone seen her before? At that party I asked a few people about her, guess what no one knew who she was. what a surprise Link! She's not trustworthy and you wonder why I've been taking Epona, Link?" Ilia's face was red and tears were falling freely from her eyes, she now stared at Link with an accusing look in her eyes. "You've been abusing her too. You think I don't notice these things. I'm not the idiot you take me for believe it or not. Whenever you go out on a ride with _Jade_ you come back and poor Epona's hide is all red and sore and she's got pain surging through her body and you don't even notice you're so wrapped up in you're new girlfriend." Link had never heard Ilia speak so passionately about anything in her whole life. It gave him a sick sense of pleasure just to know that it was he who could make her upset.

"Yes, I have changed since my trip. But I think it's been for the better, I'm tired of everyone looking up to me and asking for advice, I don't want Colin to try and imitate everything I do, he should be idiolizing his father, not me. I don't want people asking me for favors, I'm sick of being the reliable good 'ol Link who will always have your back. I shouldn't have to be. I saved everyone from turning into spirits of the Twilight? Isn't that enough for you? So what if I have a bit of fun every once in a while, Jade has been the best thing that has happened to me and nothing you can say will change that. Oh and the children. I'm not their babysitter Ilia." Link shouted at her.

Ilia gave Link one last hateful look before she ran out of the spring bawling. Link laughed as she ran, feeling pleased that he had made Ilia the bully and not himself. He gave a loud noisy sigh and sat down in the spring as he happily reminised the look on Ilia's face. He watched the sun rise, it was now almost fully in the sky, the sky was no longer a orange pink color but now it just remained sky blue, without a cloud in the sky. "_Perhaps I will start making the attatchments for my house._" he thought. He stood up and plucked the horse weed in the nearby grass and played the familiar tune that Epona loved. After waiting a few minutes to his dismay Epona did not show. She was probably very angry with the way her master had been treating her the past weeks. Link cursed aloud and went to grab her from Fado's Ranch where she had been residing since the day he had returned the master sword to its rightful place.

Link walked over to the exit of the spring and he shut the gate carefully behind him as he waited for the noise that sounded that the gate had been closed.

"Link!" a voice shouted from over the bridge that connected Ordon to the Faron Provinence. "Link!" the voice shouted again. Link turned around in annoyance to see who was bothering him. "Link..." a portly guard shouted as he panted and jogged across the remainder of the bridge. "Zelda requests you're pressence at Hyrule Castle. It's quite urgent." the fat guard panted. Link's annoyance faded away and instantly felt bad for saying the rude things to Ilia and for mistreating his horse and the children. He stared at the guard contemplating what he wanted to do.

"I'll leave at once." Link said as he raced away to grab his beloved horse.

**Okay that one was kinda boring the next few chapters the plot will really start to unravel and the story will be much better. Again I apologize for taking forever, my room had to be painted and the wall had to be fixed and then I needed new carpet and then I had to study for my license and blah blah blah and then my internet was down for a few weeks and I couldn't post anything new. So quite sorry old beans.**


	6. The Missing Link

**Ta da Chapter 6! Amazing, see I told you I would update faster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

Chapter 6

The Missing Link

Link raced to Hyrule Castle as fast as he possibly could making sure not to harm his precious Epona as he rode steadily through Hyrule Field. Halfway into the ride the clouds had grown darker and fat wet drops of rain started to fall heavily onto Link's face, drenching his clothes and equipment. Link normally didn't mind rain but due to the circumstances he wasn't appreciating the rain clouds for they were making Epona run slower, she was afraid of thunder and lightning and it took Link quite some time to coax her into settling down before they embarked on their journey together. "_Just my luck. How dramatic._" Link thought bitterly to himself as he trotted through the fields, it remained him of some cheesey plays he had witnessed, whenever the evil villan would appear it always started downpouring, even though it only happened in plays Link got the horrible feeling that something bad was about to happen and no matter what he thought of he couldn't push the disgusting knot that was progressively growing inside of his stomach. When he reached the gates the guards didn't question him but instead saluted and pushed the gate open with such speed that it ricocheted against the stone wall and made a low clanging noise that seemed to rattle in Link's brain. Epona was feeling more confident and was running at a steady speed towards the steps of the castle, several screams could be heard, the horses thundering hooves had scared the remainder of the children that were splashing in the shallow puddles around castle town.

Link jumped off of his horse and abandoned her near the entrance of the castle, he ran the remainder of the way towards the great oak doors and hurriedly opened them. Link was just realizing how cold he had felt outside in the freezing rain, inside Hyrule Castle's hall it felt warmer and Link felt the knot in his stomach shrink a little bit in size. The castle looked less festive since the last time he had visited, which was his eighteenth birthday, now the castle looked a tad morbid and dreary, it was a lot darker during the thunderstorm. As he walked through the castle in search for Zelda his footsteps echoed off the wall, each step he took made his stomach ache in pain increasing his urge to vomit. He didn't know why he felt so sick.

"_It'll pass...everything is going to be okay._" he assured himself, only half-heartedly believing himself.

"_**I'm afraid you're wrong dear friend. The end is coming near for you.**_" the horribly familiar voice said in Link's head.

"_Nothing is wrong._" Link thought to himself, ignoring the voice that loomed in the back of his head, he hoped that if he ignored it, it would disappear completely.

"_**You can't ignore me. I'll always be with you.**_" the voice hissed again, in a mocking tone. Link frowned and pretended as if he had heard nothing. He felt as if he had been walking for eternity through the neverending castle halls, he assumed Zelda was waiting for him in her throne room, which was inconveniently placed at the highest area of Hyrule Castle. Link finally reached the halfway point to the throne room, which was the servants quarters, it was a very plain room with small cots and a fireplace where the maids and butlers slept and a few large,stained dressers where the servants kept their clothing and belongings. The room was mostly empty, a tired old butler was sitting at the end of his small cot rubbing his sore fingers in discomfort, he was so busy musing over his pain that he didn't even notice Link walk by. Link looked around the remainder of the room and noticed a familiar face sitting in the top left of the room, peering out of the window.

"Jade." Link exclaimed happily. The black haired girl spun around quickly, she gave one glance and Link and then turned her head in shame back towards the window, pretending as if he didn't even exist. "Jade?" Link asked feeling confused by her peculiar behaviour. She continued to pretend that she hadn't heard him and was staring intently outside of the window. Link felt his insides boil with anger, Ilia's hurtful words spun through his head and Link wondered if Jade had only liked him because he was the "Hero of the Light." He suddenly felt himself hating that title, wishing he would've just let Hyrule meet its bitter end.

"_**Don't worry I'll be your friend.**_" The voice laughed.

"_No, it's not me, she's not upset with me. Something else must be wrong, I'm sure we'll figure it out after I speak with Zelda._" Link lied to himself, hoping that if he thought the words it would be true. He wanted desperately to believe them, she couldn't be mad at him, he had done nothing wrong. Link gave one last hopeful glance at the back of Jade's head wishing that she would turn around and smile at him, but she continued to give him the cold shoulder. Link stormed up more stairs as loudly as possibly, he wanted to make Jade feel just as he had, unwanted and used, and in his anger he wanted to disturb anyone that loomed in the dreary castle. Being as obnoxious as he possibly could Link made sure he thundered up the steps and as he did this he clanged his Ordon Sword against the walls making a gruesome scraping noise that would drive any Hylian crazy. "_That will show her to ignore me._" he thought bitterly.

"Link?!?" A bewildered Zelda said from atop the massive flight of stairs Link had spent what felt like years walking up. "What do you think you are doing? The whole castle can hear you." Zelda spat, anger was flowing through her expressions as she glared at Link ferociously. "Stop acting like an ill behaved child. I have been meaning to talk to you about several things. I feel that you have the right to know no matter how...imature you've been acting. Grave things have been happening Link." she said her face becoming less vicious. Link put his sword away, he felt like a complete git as he did so. He needed to find a way to control his anger properly.

"You can't keep that sword Link." Zelda said quickly as she sat herself in her royal throne, a small chair had been added to the room for Link to sit on, several guards were scattered haphazardly around the room to ensure that no funny business would be taking place during Link's visit.

"Why? Rusl made it for me. But I suppose I can't have weapons in the castle now can I? I only saved it after all." Right after he said this he instantly chided himself for his arrogant and selfish words.

"Link, don't be ignorant. I'm talking about the Master Sword, you were to return it weeks ago. I had one of my apprentencies go check the Sacred Grove to give me proof that you have fulfilled your duty. To my disappointment they came back only to tell me that there was no such sword residing in the forrest. Now I know you've grown attatched to the sword, it is the very sword that you have defeated Ganon with I know, if you would remember I was there." Zelda paused and sighed heavily before deciding to speak again. "But you must understand, it is the only way to seal Ganondorf into the dark realm completely."

"I-I took it back. I t-took it back right after you departed from Dr. Borville's office. I mean I stopped at my house first to grab a few key items and then Jade showed up and we both went together and placed back the sword." Link stammered unable to obtain the words that Zelda had just said so calmly.

"Jade? Jade was with you?" Link noticed a little apprehension in her tone. "Guard, fetch the girl at once." Zelda barked the order and then proceeded to stare at Link. Her arms were placed loosely on the sides of her throne chair though her body was stiff and alert.

A short few seconds later the guard reappeared with the wiggiling Jade in his clutches. "I found her, she was standing outside of the door." the guard said as he continued to pull the squirming girl towards Zelda's throne. Zelda peered down at her in disapprovement, which Link found odd, from his experience with the two women together, to his understandment he figured the two were great friends.

"Jade, you know how dangerous it is to sneak out of the castle without protection?" Zelda said, her voice was cold and Link thought he heard a bit of hatred. This wasn't making any sense. It could be his imagination, considering the past events he had been imagining a lot of things lately.

"I-I know your highness. Forgive me." Jade's voice wasn't as confident as Link normally heard but was instead timid and afraid.

"Especially to go somewhere as far as the Sacred Grove, to my recollection I understand that the journey isn't a very easy task. Filled with many dangers, am I not correct?" Zelda said keeping her cold gaze fixated on Jade.

"You are correct your highness." Jade said as she stared at her feet, her face looked pale and gaunt. Link couldn't help but wonder what had been going on at the castle when he wasn't around. He instantly felt sorry for being mad at Jade. Had Zelda been forbidding her to see him? He couldn't be sure, not yet anyway.

"Then what were you doing? You could've gotten hurt. I care deeply for you, we've been friends for a long time and I would never wish for anything bad to happen now would I?" Zelda stated, her words were full of no meaning.

"I understand your highness." Jade said a tiny scowl appeared on her face.

"Now, I will deal your sneaking around the castle later, but now I need to know. Did Link take back the Master Sword?" Zelda demanded, her voice now sharp and loud.

Jade looked around desperately until her eyes met Link's. He peered down at her with curiousity, both women were acting strange. "Yes." she said finally, she said it so quietly that if Link hadn't seen her mouth move he would'nt have known she had spoken at all.

"And he put it in the pedestal?" Zelda asked. Jade gave a meek nod. Zelda then waved her hand and the young girl was whisked away by the two guards.

"I'm sorry Link." Jade shouted before the guards could silence and take her away. Link was growing more confunded by the minute, Jade had done nothing wrong, why was she apologizing?

"Then it has been stolen." Zelda said, her voice was in disbelief. "By a greater evil no doubt." she said again, her eyes were filled with great misery. "Link, you don't realize how important how important that sword is to defeating Ganondorf. It is the only thing pure enough to thwart his evil plots. Time and time again the hero garbed in green, the hero the spirit Faron spoke to you of defeated the Ganon of his time with the same exact sword, it is what mostly links you to all the other great heros of Hyrule. The Master Sword can banish the evil in any demon, without it Ganon will be...invincible." she said slowly as if not believing what was happening. "I don't know what kind of foul magick this is, but it is not pure and it is not the doing of the seven sages or the three goddess that overlook Hyrule. Link, think. Was there anyone there besides you and Jade. They say only a person with a pure heart can take the sword from its pedestal but there is a loophole. It must be done very quickly." Zelda stopped talking and averted her eyes towards Link who was now wearing a bewildered look upon his features. He couldn't believe what was happening, the knot in his stomach was pulsing in his chest making the urge to be sick even stronger.

"What is that loophole?" Link asked curiously, awaiting for the worst.

"The sword takes a few moments to seal into the pedestal, mere seconds after it is placed ANYONE may take the sword and the Master Sword will announce them as the new owner. Since you didn't return the sword directly after defeating Ganon the seconds the sword took to seal would take longer." Zelda voice was rising and Link noticed that her hands were shaking.

"Do you think someone has taken the sword?" Link asked hoping that her answer would be no.

"Yes Link. I fear it may be Ganondorf. Legend has it that a great evil lies underneath the Master Sword, after Ganon was defeated I called upon Shad and had him research the matter. After much discussion I believe that underneath the sword lies the resting place of the Dark Realm which is where Ganondorf would be residing. My worst fear is that the sword was not placed in quickly enough, allowing Ganon time to reincarnate himself into a stronger form of his old self. His powers will be greater and his mind will be sharper. If the Master Sword had been put back the blade would have been placed in the Dark Evil's soul preventing the demon from ever waking from its dark and deep slumber. The only part that I don't understand is how Ganon would have been able to be in the Sacred Realm without you noticing. Ganon would've had to escape from beneath the sword pedestal a few minutes before you had returned enabaling him to grab it soon after it was returned. You are absolutely positive that no one was there besides you and Jade?" Zelda demanded her hands were still shaking wildly as she hid her face between them, her face was snow white and a grim expression was planted on her face.

"I don't know I didn't really check I was quite certain no one was around, I'm sure I would've felt their pressence." Link said second guessing himself, he didn't want Zelda to see that he was nervous.

"If my worst fears are affirmed I'm afraid you must go on an even more difficult and dangerous task to defeat Ganon. I don't know how you could accomplish this horrible task. Now that the one link to killing Ganon has gone missing I am afraid there is no way to defeat the evil Ganon." Zelda's whole body was shaking now and a few of the guards were shifting uncomfortably from hearing the dreadful news.

"Zelda, I am truely sorry for my ignorance, I didn't know I was to take the sword. Please...forgive me." Link begged the knot in his stomach was screaming to be released from it's prison giving Link a massive headache, he felt wozy when he spoke.

"You didn't know, I should've told you. I wish there was some way to stop this evil. But I'm afraid I have exhausted every thought I could think of. There has to be a way to cure Hyrule of this unmentionable curse. Link, I trust you to find a way through the darkness. You have done it once on you're own I am sure you can do it again." Zelda spoke her voice was reverting back to its calm tone. She straightend her dress and returned back to her normal good posture.

"I wasn't alone, I had Midna." Link said instantly regretting even mentioning the name.

"This will be quite a different task, the enemies will be darker, the locations more dangerous, Link you're not a child anymore you are a man. The task that awaits you will deplete you of all your physical and mental strength it will be almost cruel. There will be times when you will wish to die. I don't know if you're ready." Zelda said staring at Link curiously awaiting his reaction.

"I have brought the burden on Hyrule, I will be the one to fix it." Link said calmly, however on the inside he felt like a nervous wreck. "When do I start this?"

"Tomorrow."

**Ah...finally the plot unfold, I can't tell you how happy I am now that it is out in the open, I've been waiting to get this chapter out for FOREVER...yes, well anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried not to make it to lame**


	7. The Secret of the Gorons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

Chapter 7

The Secret of the Gorons

Link awoke with a jolt the next morning. "_Please let that be all a dream._" he thought to himself hopefully. To his dismay his clothes were still damp from the rain of yesterday, which meant that the Master Sword had been taken. Today was indeed the day that he would embark on another grueling adventure. Link stretched and grabbed his black tunic (which had been a present from Ashei) and quickly got dressed. He was having difficulty getting dressed, the sun was not out yet and it was pitch black inside of Link's small house. Link blindly went the familiar route over to his ladder and carefully went down one wrung at a time. He was nearly to the bottom when his right boot slipped and Link plumeted to the ground. "Aaagh!" Link shouted as he dropped down, he rubbed the spot of his body where he had landed and slowly got up grumbling. He could tell it would be a bad day, his adventure was already starting badly. Link felt around for his lantern clumsily, his head still felt wozy, it felt as if a brick had landed on his head.

"**Good morning sleepy head.**" a familiar voice said.

"It's you, your the voice I've been hearing in my head the past week!" Link exclaimed feeling elated and unnerving at the same time.

"**You're right it is you.**" the voice chuckled. Link could see its red eyes illuminating in the darkness. "**You see, I am you. You are me.**"

"What are you talking about?" Link said slowly backing away searching for his Ordon Sword.

"**I'm you. I'm the you that wants to be set free. The you that has been caged up for nearly seventeen years. If you would be so kind, you could call me Dark Link."** he said his red eyes were still fixed on Link, carefully watching his every move.

Dark Link had caught Link's attention he had some questions he wanted to ask. "Are you the reason why I've been acting so angered lately?" Link accused the shadow standing in the dark, it was impossible that this twisted being could possibly be living inside of his mind.

"**Please. Don't be ridiculous, I'm not making you become angry, I'm just helping you out. You must be sick of letting people walk all over you year after year, Zelda is always leaning on you for help, Ilia is always taking your horse, the towns children are alw**"**ays causing trouble, the townsfolk always pestering you for favors. Aren't you sick of it? I can help, I can help you eliminate those problems. Make them...disappear.**" Dark Link laughed maliciously and he kept inching closer and closer to the spot where Link stood.

"I don't wish to kill. I don't mind doing the favors as long it is for the good of the people. All those things I've been doing the past weeks has done nothing but caused pain to the ones whom I have known throughout my childhood. I'm sure Ilia will never talk to me again after what you caused, and poor Colin is probably disgusted with me and I've crushed his self-esteem. He's a fragile boy. What have you made me do?" Link's right hand rested tightly around his sword, he was prepared to strike if danger should occur.

"**Boo hoo. Get over it, be a man. You heard Zelda, you're not a little boy anymore Link. I have done nothing but made you stronger. You would die without me. Face it, if I wasn't there when you were battling with Ganon you could've never killed him."** Dark Link said coldly, he shifted over by Link's fireplace and with one quick movement a small flame began to rise from the few logs that resided in the small area. Now that there was some light in the house Link could see what Dark Link's appearance was. To his surprise it was exactly the same as his, except for it was just a shadow, with beady crimson eyes, they held no pupils which made it difficult to tell where his copycat was looking.

"Ganon is not even dead, and I fought him without your help. I had Midna and Zelda, I didn't do it for myself I did it for Hyrule." Link defended himself, he felt more confident now that he realized that the voice in his head was only a mere shadow and nothing more.

"**Maybe if you would've been more gutsy Midna wouldn't have left you. You're one true love...pity, in her true form she was actually kind of cute. I can't blame her for leaving though, you have no backbone. Most woman don't like that you know, they find it...what's the word I am looking for? Perhaps...pathetic?"** Dark Link chuckled, he abrutly stopped as he peered down by Link's hands, he had noticed the Ordon Sword. "**Were you trying to kill me?"** his voice was increasing in volume and he squinted his eyes furiously at Link. "**I'm sorry but it's too late. You see..."** the shadow disappeared from Link's view and then the voice reappeared from behind. "**I know you too well."**

Link spun the sword around quickly but met nothing but air. Link angrily noted that the voice wasn't from behind him but was coming from inside of his head. "**You can't rid of me. I know too much of you. Once Midna left I watched you mourn pathetically. I read your thoughts, observed you. See you let me in to far, I know your deepest darkest secrets...I am your deepest darkest secrets." **the voice continued speaking. Link felt helpless, he couldn't think of any possible way to defeat the voice from inside, it would only occur if the Dark Link was outside of his body, then it would be possible for Link to slash the shadow with the aide of the sword.

**"I can read your thoughts you imbecile. Don't think I reside only in you're body, I can travel from you. I know important things that your tiny brain couldn't comprehend. You don't even know when your being betrayed."** the voice echoed inside of Link's head, Link felt sick again, the knot in his stomach was coming back.

"_Jade?_" Link thought in his head, he knew he didn't need to speak aloud anymore, the man in his head could hear his thoughts. There was a short pause until the voice in Link's head spoke again.

**"Why does everything have to be about that girl? She doesn't like you Link. She likes me, I've been controlling your mind whenever she comes around. You would never have taken the chance of kissing her if I wasn't there to put the thought in your head."**

_"That isn't true. I am not the weak one. I don't live as a parasite on others bodies. I am my own person.I kissed because I chose so. Get out._" Link demanded to Dark Link. He felt as if the pressure on his head had been released, he turned around and the pair of red eyes met his. Link quickly grabbed his sword and jabbed the shadow, to his annoyance the shadow was copying his every move. Laughing crazily the entire time, Link stabbed and slashed several times until he finally acknowledge that they were to evenly matched at the moment.

The voice laughed again and then spoke. **"I will leave, we shall see how you hold out without me for a while. Don't be surprised if your anger overcomes you again. Remember I am not gone forever, I'll be back to check up on you, and if you die, I won't mourn for then I will finally have a body to call my own."** The moment the Dark Link left, light restored back into the Ordon House. Link's hands were sweaty and clammy. What did the voice mean...if you die I will finally have a body to call my own? Did this mean that it would possess the shell Link had lived in? Would anyone notice he had died? It didn't matter, he wasn't going to let the voice get to his head anymore, nothing the voice had said was true. It was all just a pack of lies.

When Link had finally calmed down he put down his sword and wandered off towards the Ordon Spring. When he arrived he lay down in the shallow water, he relished the cool water as it seeped through his clothing and hit his bare flesh, his whole body felt as if it were on fire, each joint was aching in his body and his bones felt as if they would break at any minute. As he lay in the water he savored the peaceful noises, he knew that on his next journey he wouldn't be able to relax until it was over. He exhausted his mind of ideas of how to defeat the new powerful Ganon. The only hope he could think of was the secret of the gorons. After defeating Darbus Link had felt so relieved to be done with the hot and fiery mines that in his haste to leave he had forgotten the Hero's Bow.

_Link was walking through the mines feeling quite annoyed with himself and the pestering imp Midna that was complaining next to him. "Link how could you have forgotten the bow? Silly humans of the light, so forgetful, we could've had the other fused shadow by now." her alien voice echoed off the mine walls as they walked. Link just nodded in agreement, he didn't like to talk when Midna was around, whenever he opened his mouth she would always have something negative to say. Link put on the heavy iron boots and waited for the long magnetic arm to sweep him off his feet and pull him onto the next platform. He clenched his eyes shut, he hated the feeling of hanging upside down, he was always paranoid that his boots would fall and he would fall to his death. He felt the magnetic force pull his upwards and he waited for it to drop him off by the large platform that led to the room Darbus had been captured. The next step he hated even more, taking off the iron boots, he quickly unbuckled them and fell face first onto the ground. He heard Midna laughing in his shadow. Feeling frusturated Link kept walking into the hot fiery lava covered area by Darbus' prison. All of the bulblins had been removed thanks to him so it was an easy trip after he got the bow. All he and Midna had to do was use the warp portal and they would be on their way to the next temple. "Link stop!" Midna hissed from his shadow. "Don't you hear the voices?" now that Midna had mentioned it Link heard whispering noises inside of the great big dome room. He peered inside slowly and saw Gor Coron and Darbus, who was holding the Hero's Bow._

_"What was that human doing here? You let him take the bow that us Gorons have been protecting for years?" Darbus thundered as he shook his great rock arm wildly near Gor Coron's unflinching face._

_"Darbus, he was the hero. He's the choosen one. Besides he knows nothing of the other treasure we have hidden so there is nothing to worry about." Gor Coron said this news seemed to calm the giant Darbus._

_"Good, if a human ever found the sacred treasure it would be the end of man kind. It is too powerful for their weak minds. Even for their 'hero'." Darbus put an emphesis on the word hero. His face was pinched up in a look of displeasure. "The human can't even take care of this thing. It could never hurt a Goron it is much to weak." Darbus said as he shot an arrow at Gor Coron, the arrow just meekly bounced off the Gorons chest and landed with a clunk on the ground, Darbus gave out a great roar of laughter._

_"Darbus, we can play later, I'm sure the other elders are looking forward to seeing you again, and please try not to ruin that bow, I'm positive Link will need it on his adventure. He is stronger than you think, my he even beat me in a sumo match." Gor Coron exclaimed, Link noted that his voice was getting closer._

_"Hide Link. Hurry." Midna whispered from behind him. Link ran towards the nearest rock and crouched as low as he could to the ground, praying to the goddesses that the two large Gorons wouldn't catch him eavsdropping. To his great relief they walked by him without a clue that he had overheard about their sacred treasure. He watched them walk away until they were no longer in sight before he felt as if it was safe to stand up. "Did you hear that Link? Sacred Treasure? I wonder what it is, eeheehehee. You'll have plenty of time to look for that later. Now lets go the bow and then the last fused shadow." Midna said as she floated towards the warp portal._

Link knew where he must go to find the weapon that would defeat Ganon. Link stood up from the spring quickly and then grabbed the horse weed and whistled for Epona who was now happily trotting towards Link side, Link had made sure to give her a sugar cube, she was still wary of her master but Link was determined to earn her trust back after the horrible ways that he or Dark Link had treated her. Link made the trip to Death Mountain, he wanted to absorb the calmness the land now held, he knew it would soon be hectic and dangerous to roam. Epona was neighing happily as she slowly trotted through the field, Link was feeling quite depressed now. He drunk in the smells the land gave off, it smelled like autum, the fallen leaves smelt sweet and the cold crisp air was wafting into Link's nostrils leaving him with a clean fresh feeling. In Kakariko Village Link saw Luda and her father Renado carving out pumpkins, they were no doubt getting ready for the fall festivities that took place once a year. Link smiled at them, Luda waved her arms happily and showed Link her jack-o-lantern, he gave her a quick thumbs up and returned to thinking about the task that laid before him. Everything seemed to be painted in grey for him, dismal. Everyone was happy and oblivious, not knowing that Ganon would soon be returning to spark fear in their innocent lives, that Dark Link was threatening to take over his body, that their precious Zelda could be killed. He wanted to end it soon so their suffering didnt have to be prolonged, he wanted it to be peaceful and relaxing, he wanted to live a normal life. Link quickly stopped Epona quickly and grabbed her reins, leading her towards the giggling Luda.

"Take care of her for me. I'll be back in a few hours. Maybe your father will teach you how to ride." Link smiled at the shocked Renado and then to his surprise Luda had wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Thank you Link!" she beamed at him and then turned to pet Epona, Link waved to Renado and then walked towards the Goron Death Mountain.

It was a much easier trip then it had been the first time. Many of the Gorons were helping him up the mountain instead of trying to clobber him to death. Most issued words of thanks as they hoisted him on their backs, thanking them for saving their patriarch. Link couldn't help but wonder what they would think if they knew he had knowledge of their sacred treasure. "There you go, brother." the last Goron had catapulted Link up towards the mountain, he couldn't say he wasn't happy that they had been constructing a path for the humans to use to visit the mountain. Every since Darbus had been released from the evil that had possessed him the Gorons and Hylians were now getting along famously, each race making changes for the other.

As soon as Link walked into the mines he felt a rush of heat pass through his body, he felt a wave of discomfort pass through his body, he couldn't understand how the Gorons managed to live like this. "Welcome back, brother." a large Goron by the main entrance patted Link roughly on the back, causing Link's knees to buckle.

"Nice to see you too." Link said as he tried to discreetly rub his aching shoulder. All of the other Gorons had stop what they were doing and took a moment to applaud the Hero of the Light. Link blushed and modestly accepted their applause, all but Darbus who stood near the back with his arms folded across his great bulky chest. Gor Coron appeared from the crowd of Gorons and meerily greeted Link.

"Have we not helped you enough puny human? I did unwravel the mysterious of the hidden village did I not and I believe you have our Hero's Bow?" Darbus peered down at Link, he had never liked the aide of humans. Gor Coron shooed off Darbus and addressed to Link himself.

"Ignore him, please. Now tell me what have you come for. Surely not to just visit. Did you get that present I sent you? Been passed down from generation from generation I believe. Magical powers that red tunic has, even you human should be able to withstand the heat. I think it's cold but then again I am not warm blooded such as yourself." Gor Coron laughed his voice cracking as he spoke, Link could tell the years were wearing him down.

"Yes, I have the gift in my satchel. I was hoping to speak to you about a more serious matter." Link paused for a second, wondering if it was even worth asking about the Goron's secret. He didn't even have the slightest clue of what it could be.

"Anything, brother." Gor Coron said, him and Link slowly walked away from the crowd.

"Gor Coron, I have suspicion that Ganondorf has not truely been defeated yet. The problem I face is that, I don't possess the Master Sword any longer. It has been taken. I have heard talk of the Gorons protecting a sacred treasure. Are these legends true?" Link chose his words carefully trying not to make it sound as if he had not overheard the two Gorons speaking of the treasure. Gor Coron gasped and jumped back.

"Who told you this?" Gor Coron demanded in a hushed whisper.

"Please, I think I may need it to defeat Ganon." Link said, he kept his gaze fixed on Gor Coron.

"Link, this is dangerous. Not even us Gorons know what this treasure is." Gor Coron was talking so quietly that Link had to strain his ears to hear him.

"What is this talk of treasure?" Darbus was thundering over towards the two whispering men demanding answers.

"Link knows, brother." Gor Coron said, he sounded defeated. The two Gorons glared at one another in the eyes. "I did not tell him. But I feel that you must know something before you protest Darbus, it is something that the elders and I have hidden from you. We felt as if it would only upset you." Gor Coron said he twilded his large sausage like fingers awkwardly avoiding Darbus' watchful stare. "When we went into the mines to find what was causing Death Mountain to erupt...an evil power corrupted you. The volcanic activity increased and us elders knew not what to do. You had gone beserk and were causing havoc in the mines, we couldn't control you. We had to chain you up...we chained you were we found Link's bow, the great dome room, that was why there were chains in the room. We then broke the key into three shards, we knew that the true hero would be the one who would gather the keys and would then be worthy to save our patriarch. Link saved you from that evil, Darbus. It is because of him that we have flourished, I think he deserves to know of the treasure." Gor Coron let out a loud coughing and sputtering noise as he gasped for air.

"Brother...why did no one tell me of this? I think I deserved to know why I remembered nothing of how the mountain was saved. I don't think I would've appreciated being chained up like a common animal!" Darbus' voice roared throughout the mountain catching the attention of all the Gorons. Link heard the whispers of the timid gorons...he know, they whispered, he's found out who has saved him. "I will tell Link of the location of the sacred treasure, but I doubt he will be able reach the treacherous area. He could die, he is only a human." Darbus continued to yell and Gor Coron stood his ground.

"Tell him the story. I am too tired." Gor Coron said as he sat himself down on the nearest stool.

"If you are truely the hero you will be able to retrieve the sacred treasure." Darbus told Link, his voice was much calmer. "There was once a hero before you as you know. You've heard the tale of the boy with the ocarina, how he discovered the seven sages and saved their medallions. Well the fire medallion belonged to a mighty Goron by the name of Darunia. Probably one of the best leaders the Gorons will ever have. Back when he ruled there was a different race of Gorons also. Giants they were, stood as tall as the mountain side." Darbus exaggerated as he spread his arms wide to give Link a visual. "Darunia had a son, he named his son Link after the hero, we believe that you are the reincarnated form of this hero. Darunia loved his son deeply and he wanted his son Link to be a mightly goron, and be as strong as the hero. So he ordered one of these giant Gorons to construct him a great gift for his son, it was believed to make his son stronger. But unfortunately his young son Link passed away before he could present him the gift. Darunia was so devestated by his sons mysterious death that he refused to even look at the magnificent treasure that was made for his son so he cast it away in the deepest part of the mine, shielding it away from the others, none were worthy to gaze upon his son's gift. He told no one of where the gift was even after he died many curious Gorons went to look for the treasure but none were successful in finding the treasure. They grew greedy and decided if they couldn't find the gift then no one would be able to possess the great treasure, so we made it our vow to protect the treasure and make sure no outsiders could obtain this mighty gift." Darbus spoke slowly, Link suspected that even Darbus had looked for the treasure but was of course unsuccessful. "We don't even know what is is, but if it will help you on your journey. I am sure you will use it well. It can do no harm in looking." Darbus gave Link an odd grimace that Link assumed was supposed to be a smile.

"Be careful, brother. We don't want to lose another great treasure." Gor Coron smiled from his stool. Link gave the Gorons one final wave goodbye before he walked into the fiery mine.

**Okay what did you think? Was that quite lame? Sorry if it was its like 4 a.m. and i am just writing because I can, the ideas are just flowing out of my brain, two chapter in one night, I think that is a record for me...amazing...okay i'll shut up now**

**Alexandria**


	8. Deeper In The Mine

Chapter 8

Deeper in the Mine

As soon as he arrived into the Goron Mines he felt the moist salty liquid begin to pool out of every sweat gland in his body. Link wiped the wet substance from his brow and hastily dug through his bag for the red tunic that had been presented to him from Gor Coron. "_This better work._" Link thought as he quickly yanked the black tunic over his damp head and replaced it with the red. He instantly felt relief, the crimson tunic was cooling to the touch, it absorbed the sweat that had accumulated over Link's body, instead of feeling like he was burning alive he know felt as if he had been swimming in the cool depths of the Zora's Domain. Link didn't know where to begin, his best guess was to go to the only room he hadn't explored throughly which was the room was Darbus was held prisoner, it was hard survey your surrounding when oversized Gorons are trying to smash you with their giant hand. With the red tunic the journey through the mines had become much more pleasant, Link found that he could now walk along the lava for short periods of time until he felt the heat rise into the soles of his feet, this made the trip a lot faster, he could now run without feeling like he was going to faint and getting to area to area was much easier with the help of his new tools, the clawshot was proving to do marvels in the mine. Link found that with the double clawshots he could easily swing from wall to wall, just like the monkeys in the Forest Temple. Nothing had changed in the mine except for that the Bulblins were gone and Death Mountain wasn't in danger of erupting. It also felt a lot less eerie now that the fused shadow was gone, it was becoming almost as normal as a trip through Hyrule Field, this was Link's thrid time going through the mines.

Link was now in the area a few rooms away from Darbus' chamber. It had once been his favorite place, just because there was no burning lava but with the tunic he realized it wasn't as glorious as some of the other rooms. Broken wood and crates were scattered around the dirt floor along with the decaying bodies of a few unlucky Bulblins, Link found it odd that they had once fought. Every since he and King Bulbin had spoke in the Hyrule Court Yard, Link had a newfound respect for the strange orcish creatures. The one he encountered on the ground was much different looking from the time he had shot it down with his arrow. Over 85 of his body had been decayed and you could see bits of bone jutting out of the poor creature, of what little clothes he had been wearing barely covered the horrors of the remainder of the corpse. Maggots were fleeting in and out of the once alive bulblins empty eye sockets. Link looked away quickly wishing he hadn't spent so much time observing the body. His heart was sinking in his chest the more he thought of those he had killed, he wondered how many of their unnatural shells lingered around Hyrule, their remains decomposing into the ground. Perhaps even a thousand he had killed...

Link ran past the rest of the bodies and down towards the large ramp that stood nearest to the bridge to Darbus' prison. The elders must've tied it back up because the bridge was in the upright position and there was a large chasm from where the bridge had once laid. Link marveled at the large structure. It stood nearly fiftey feet tall and was carved with gorgeous ancient designs, they looked similiar to the ones he had seen in the City in the Sky. He wondered if their architectures had planned this, if perhaps maybe all temples were linked to one another. But he would have time to think of those things later, for now his only goal was getting that sacred treasure. Link quickly shot down the rope that supported the bridge and it fell down with a loud thud. Link then put on his iron boots and waited reluctantly for the goddess awful magnetic arm that would sweep his off his feet and carry him towards the bridge.

After landing with a sharp thud he stood up and ran towards the large dome like room, on his way he passed more of the decaying bulblins, the heat was making the smell unbearable, the unpleasant scent festered in the air, giving Link the feeling of suffocating. He shielded his nose and mouth as he selfishly tried to block out the horrible smell of death that wafted in the air. He charged through the bulblins remains and quickly slammed the door behind him. Link removed the cloth from his nostrils and drunk in the clean smelling air. He was elated to be out of the wretched graveyard of bulblins. The room looked relatively the same, the blue metallic floor was still intact and the pillars still stood some had collapsed due to Darbus. The circular room was covered in strange writing that Link couldn't read, some of the wall had eroded and now only dirt remained. Link paused to look at one of the strange writing, hoping it would give him a clue.

"It's about time you've arrived." Link jumped he had expected to be alone in the mine. The voice belonged to Gor Coron, he was panting heavily and was kneeling over trying to catch his breath. "We elders have forgotten to give you one last gift. We believe it will..." Gor Coron took in a deep breath, "Help you to find the sacred treasure." Link could see now that Gor Coron was holding something golden in his hand, it looked like gloves.

"How did you get here so fast? I didn't see you." Link raised an eyebrow and stared at the elderly goron, questions were swimming in his eyes.

"There are many things you don't know about the Gorons, Heroic Link." Gor Coron chuckled, "You have been great help to us. You saved our patriach, we are forever in your debt. I have come to give you my assistance on your travel, it is my only wish." Gor Coron's face was solemn. "These are golden gauntlets. You will be able to lift items that are twenty times your size with these" Gor Coron wiped a stray tear from his eye. Link couldn't understand why he was getting so emotional.

Link collected the silver gauntlets and removed the normal brown ones he had grown so accustomed to wearing, it was strange...he didn't feel any different after he wore them. "Pick me up." Gor Coron said giving Link a smile. Link couldn't comphrehend why Gor Coron was having these strange mood swings. Link walked over slowly to over to Gor Coron unsure if the guantlets would actually do anything. Link braced his legs, preparing for the heavy weight he would face, but to his surpise he lifted the rock like goron with great ease, it was just as simple as picking up a feather, it was amazing.

"Th-Thank you." Link said eyeing the gauntles with a sort of sparkle in his eyes.

"No, it is a much greater honor to be helping you on your journey."

"Gor Coron what is wrong?" Link asked, he knew something was strange about the elder but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Nothing Link, I was just thinking of an old story from when I was younger. My great-grandfather once told me a tale of the sacred treasure. It was foretold in a prophecy that if one wished to obtain the sacred treasure the two races must combine together and work as one. I believe that the great Darunia had a great fondness for the Hero of Time and wished for the him to possess the treasure. You see most humans shy away from Gorons out of fear, even racism. It is not all humans fault, us gorons have made mistakes also. For instance Darbus does not trust any human besides yourself, same as Darunia, he only liked the hero. I think the old man may have left one tiny loophole. Link look around this room see if you can find anything you can use one of your fancy gadgets on." Link didn't hesitate and began to search the room throughly from top to bottom.

"What do these strange markings read?" Link asked as he pointed to the wall, some of the words had been etched away, it was no doubt that this room was old. Link watched as the elderly goron mumbled a few words to himself. Link did not see the reaction he was hoping for. Gor Coron turned around with a disheveled look on his face.

"Most of the letters are too hard to read. I can only make out trivial letters, like he, must...I'll read you what I can find."

**Hero f Hy le**

**Take he wea on f nd n**

**C t in the S y use the a d**

**o a g r n**

**to r ak down the bar iar**

**d ea the dem n**

**o tai the ig o r d**

**"**It says more after this but I can't even make out any of the words." Gor Coron traced the wall lightly with his massive fingers and then looked back sadly at Link.

"Look I think it says Hero Of Hyrule...take the weapon..find...no found...either on or in...Ct sounds like City then it says in...City in the Sky...I got my double clawshots there, I wonder it it wants me to use those...I can't read the next sentance. Break down a barriar. But with what? I can't read it. I think it says something about a demon. Gor Coron what does this mean? Then I will obtain the...I don't know.." Link's voice trailed off as he strainted to piece together the puzzle. "Should we just continue looking for the sacred treasure and try to figure out this puzzle on our way?" Link looked to the elder for advice but he was just as puzzled as Link. Gor Coron gave him a shrug and continued to look around the room.

"Link...look up!" Gor Coron exclaimed excitedly after a few minutes of searching, in the middle of the dome ceiling there was a peculiar circular object that jutted out, it was supported by multiple metal beams, they looked rusty. "Try to use your clawshots." Gor Coron looked a lot more livlier after discovering another clue to finding the treasure.

"It looks rusty, are you sure its safe." Link was positive the goron would never put him in harm purposely but in his excitement he might make irrational decissions. Gor Coron just nodded his head profoundley and urged Link to continue. Link took out the took clawshots and stuck one on each hand, with one quick snap he had sucessfully latched onto circular item that hung from the ceiling. Link waited for a secret door to appear somewhere but nothing happened. Gor Coron scowled, it gave his rock like face a demonic appearance. Link was afraid to displease him, he didn't want the old goron to get too excited and frusturated. "Let me put on my boots." Link said instantly regretting what he had just said, he promised Bo he would never tell anyone the secret of defeating the gorons. To his great pleasure the goron was too excited to notice anything. Link dropped down on to the floor and proceeded to put on his iron boots. There was one problem though, the boots were sticking to the magnetic blue flooring and it was hard for Link to move.

"What are you waiting for?" Gor Coron was getting impatient. "Try it again!" Lust was filling his eyes, it scared Link. He dared not disobey he didn't know what strength the Goron was capable of possessing when he was looking so greedy. Link shot both clawshots toward the circular figure, he did not shoot up, it was what he had expected. "Pull, Link! Use the gauntlets." the goron shouted from below. Link blindly obeyed again, mustering up all the uperarm strength he could get he urged himself to lift to the ceiling. Even with the golden gauntlets it was quite a spectacular chore, even with the red tunic he was beginning to sweat, his arm muscles were screaming with pain, they felt as if they were on fire and even with the powerful clawshots Link was using it, was all up to him. It felt as if his arms and legs were being ripped apart, his stomach was aching in pain, it felt as he had been split in two by a powerful sword, he could've sworn he felt his organs ripping in two, but he was determined to prove Dark Link wrong and thwart Ganon's plans once and for all and fix his mistake. With one final thrust of his arm and legs he had managed to raise the floor. Gor Coron was clapping furiously, his face resembled a five-year-olds in a candy shop. Link couldn't see what was going on beneath him, all his attention was focused on his boots and clawshots. Link kept pulling painfully upwards until it no longer felt as if he was being ripped in half. He let out a heavy sigh and his arms and legs went limp. It had been the most pain he had experienced in his entire life.

Underneath of him Gor Coron was pacing wildly back and forth, Link had managed to rip out a chunk of the flooring and beneath the floor there was a hidden entrance. Gor Coron could tell despite of the massive dirt brown rocks that concealed it. It's pressence excited him, he felt like a teenager again. "Link," he shouted, "I'll find something to hold this up, keep holding on." Link was barely listening to him, he didn't feel like moving. Link saw Gor Coron rolling around the circular room, he banged himself into one of standing pillars over and over until it finally broke down. Then he picked up the great structure with much vitality and placed underneath Link's body. "Get down now boy." Gor Coron demanded, his voice was shrill and risky.

Link let go of his clawshots and happily removed his boots, he felt his tension fade away as he let go. He slid on the floor next to Gor Coron. Gor Coron had managed to roll up into a ball and was slamming into the rocks. When he was done a rusty elevator was exposed. Gor Coron was beaming, the right side of his head was bleeding but he didn't seem to notice, he was far to happy at the moment.

"Lets go down..." Gor Coron said as he stepped into the black and creaky elevator.

**The Treasure will be revealed in the next chapter...if anybody can figure out the correct version of this**

**Hero f Hy le**

**Take he wea on f nd n**

**C t in the S y use the a d**

**o a g r n**

**to r ak down the bar iar**

**d ea the dem n**

**o tai the ig o r d**

**I will u a cookie...or something like that...maybe I'll tell you a secret about the story if you ask. as long as its not too major..idk just put it in the reviews**

I hope you liked it though, was this chapter long enough??? the next one i am looking forward to posting...demons...exciting...hehe...i better go now before I blurt out anything too big

Slipknot Maggot


	9. The Demon Within

Chapter 8

The Demon Within

As the elevator moved downwards Link clutched his chest. His heart was pounding ferociously, he could feel it shaking his whole body. The pain still resided in his stomach, and his arms and legs still felt limp and lifeless. He was slouched up against the side of the elevator listening to the loud clanging noise that echoed through the darkness. Each bump the elevator endured Link felt as if he would pass out, Gor Coron on the other hand was whistling a merry tune despite the large throbbing gash in the side of his head, Link thought he had heard the skull kids playing the same song when he was venturing through the Lost Woods. The enclosed area reminded him of a tomb, he was being to feel claustrophobic, maybe it was just his imagination but the walls seemed to be closing in on him. Link's breath became quicker and louder, it echoed off the black walls as did Gor Coron's whistling. Light shone in the elevator every once in a while illuminating through the tiny cracks giving Link a tiny glimmer of hope. He was getting the feeling that the elevator would never stop going down, each floor they passed it became hotter and darker. The metal elevator was starting to feel like a boiler. Link couldn't slouch on the wall anymore, it burned his skin.

The metal box finally clanged to a stop and the doors opened. If Link thought it was hot in the elevator he was wrong. If there was a place where sinners went this would definitely be the place. It was abnormally dark, the only light was coming from the flaming hot lava that laid like a blanket on the ground and the erupting violent geysers that shot hot molten lava like a cannon every so often. Link felt afraid that his flesh would start to melt if he didn't get out soon.

He was about to open his mouth to speak to Gor Coron but the elder had already fled to look for the sacred treasure. Link urged his legs to move on. He was forced to walk slowly through the scorching wasteland for if he didn't watch his step, his leg would surely catch aflame. Link didn't mind, it wasn't as if he could run if he desired.

In the distance he could still hear Gor Coron whistling the merry tune, it was faint. Link followed suit after the noise but it eventually disappeared. Link paused to take a breath, but even as he did it felt like he was drowning in the humid air. The feeling in his arms and legs were coming back and he wished they would go back to being numb. He was able to move quickly now, the lava on the ground was vanishing and being replaced by molten rock, it still burnt the soles of Link's feet but it was much cooler compared to the lava.

Relief flooded through Link as he noticed a small ray of light that shone through the ceiling. Underneath the beam of light he recognized Gor Coron was standing near an extremely large treasure chest. Link approached cautiously, he thought the marking on the wall had said something about a demon. Link's eyes darted in every possible direction, he forgot about his pain and instead a new emotion ran through him…anxiety. Gor Coron was as calm as ever. The chest was sitting up on the highest point in the strange room, sitting on layer upon layer of molten lava. Looking perfect in the tiny glimmer of light. Surrounding the chest was probably the most fierce of fire, geysers could be spotted in every direction and each one was spewing orange and red lava angrily as if they knew someone was trying to take their treasure.

"I've already looked. There's no demon. It probably died, it's been down here for probably thousands of years." Gor Coron's voice was more of like a loud squeal, his words were spoken with such speed that Link was having problems understanding him. "Link this is the sacred treasure!" Gor Coron did something that resembled an odd jig, he danced around the treasure chest clapping his hands wildly. His actions were creeping Link out.

"Gor Coron? Are you feeling okay?" Link said, his right hand resided lightly on the Ordon Sword, the left on his Hylian Shield, both items felt like a ton in his hands. He still felt unnerved. He didn't think obtaining the treasure would be this easy, everything in the scripture had been true. But where was the demon lurking?

Gor Coron didn't answer Link but instead his beady black eyes were fixated on the marvelous goliath chest that appeared in front of him. His eyes bursting with lust, he was shaking from all the anticipation. Link didn't know how much the old goron could endure. "Gor Coron?" Link repeated, his voice quavered. Something about Gor Coron's behavior was awry. He wasn't acting like himself. "Gor Coron!" Link shouted trying to get the elder to snap out of his weird trance. Then suddenly Link realized what would happen if Gor Coron opened the chest. The demon was standing right next to him. "Don't open it!" Link bellowed as he tried to shove the large boulder of a man out of the way.

"It's mine! It belongs to me." Gor Coron hissed, as he pushed Link down onto an erupting geyser. Link shouted in pain as the geyser singed his right arm, his sword arm. It had been so hot that it had burned the tunic, Link's skin became enflamed, red and sore. Blisters started to bubble and fizz on the skin almost instantly, it was excruciating. Link had the strongest compulsion to chop off his arm, the pain was so horrendous.

It was too late Gor Coron had already opened the chest. He screamed out a boisterous maniacal laugh. "It's all mine!" He shrieked. "No one can defeat me now. Just try feeble human. Try." Gor Coron mocked.

"Gor Coron. Stop! Your delusional. You don't know what your talking about. Put it down." Link winced his arm was searing in pain, some of the blisters were beginning to pop, making for new fresh boils. His eyes were beginning to cloud over, blurring his vision. He could see Gor Coron standing on top of the large platform, laughing hysterically. The treasure held in his arms. Link immediately thought of Yeta and her obsession with the mirror. The mirror had transferred into an unspeakable demon, Link had been able to defeat her but she was in relatively good health. Gor Coron was ancient, Link was afraid if he found the old man, he would surely kill him. But he had no choice, it was either him or Gor Coron. "Please, stop." Link pleaded once more, hoping he wouldn't have to cope with this nightmare.

His wish did not come true. Gor Coron was changing in front of his eyes. The Great Goron grew nearly triple in size, muscles jutted out of his already unbreakable rock like arms. His eyes were no longer the calm soft ones they had once been, they were now like bottomless black pits, his face was in what appeared to be a permanent scowl and a wicked like smile was plastered across his youthful features. In his hands he clutched the treasure, the biggoron sword. It was nearly twice as big and much more powerful than the Master Sword. Link must as well have been fighting the goron with a stick.

"Put it down, please!" Link bellowed much more, fearful of what the outcome might be if he fought.

"Never! You just want this for yourself. This is my ancestors sword, I am Darunia's great-great- grandson. I'm afraid you will never own this. It is the Gorons! My rightful possession. I will conquer the world." Gor Coron sounded insane, he wasn't making any sense. It definitely wasn't the kind caring Goron Link had once looked up to. Link glowered into the great beast's eyes for a moment. Then the once Gor Coron took his titan fist and pounded it mere inches from where Link was standing. Link rolled away and began to get into his fighting stance.

Link has having great difficulty maintaining his grip on the sword, he couldn't fight with his left hand so this would have to do. The demon was lashing down onto Link with the biggorn sword but Link had managed to dodge each and every blow. Quickly looking for the monsters weak point Link gazed at the demon's possessed figure. Then he noticed the bleeding gash in the side of its head, blood was pooling out of the wound profusely with great speed, some of the blood had crusted, creating a rust colored mask on the demon's face. With great sadness Link took out his Hero's Bow and loaded the first arrow. He hesitated in taking the shot, waiting to see if the Goron would come to his senses, but to his dissatisfaction the demon was now trying to step on him with its massive feet. Each pound was making the ground shake, the molten rock underneath them was beginning to crumble beneath their feet. Link brought back the bow and then let go, the arrow had hit directly into the gash. The great demon screamed and withered in pain, Link winced. The memory of the decaying bulblins were brought back unwanted into his mind. Their rotted decaying faces peered up helplessly at Link. The Goron was still screaming, it now was trying to stab Link with the sword again, the stomping had caused a part of the platform to erode and fall into the lava, instantly melting, this gave Link less room to dodge the attacks. With another heart wrenching pull of the bow he shot another arrow into Gor Coron's skull, this time it had shot directly into the elders eye.

He had forgotten about Link and clutched his saucer like eye dropping the biggoron sword in the process, a pus like substance was oozing out along with the blood it brought along. It gave the demon the appearance that it was crying. To Link's horror the massive creature pulled the eye out of its socket and discarded its remains in the lava, a river of blood was now falling down the blank eye socket. Link wanted to vomit. The demon was going berserk now that its eye was missing, it was blindly trying to stomp Link, its foot landed in the lava every other step, it bellowed in pain as it fell to the ground.

Link took his chance, he jumped on the destructive demon and stabbed the sword directly into the gash on its forehead. Link and the demon both screamed simultaneously. Link jumped off crying, the demon was beginning to shrink in size, reverting back to the gentle Gor Coron. Link let out a gasp as he went over to the defeated elder's side.

"Link I'm sorry…I should've known better." Gor Coron gasped as he sputtered and coughed out droplets of blood, his one eye gazed into Link's, he looked forlorn, his body was continually twitching.

"Don't die." Link pleaded as he held the remains of the great elder in his non-blistered arm. Gor Coron looked horrible, multiple blisters and boils had appeared on his body, the arrow was still stuck in the gash in his skull, Link was frightened if he pulled it out there would be an enormous blood loss. His eye, or lack of, was the worst, the blood was still falling along with the yellowish pus that bubbled occasionally.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't be more help." Gor Coron gave one last sputter and then he stopped moving. His eye was blank and empty. Link shook him, trying desperately to wake the old elder up.

"Don't die. Don't die." Link kept repeating these words as he stared in disbelief at the body in front of him

"**See, you don't need me to be a heartless killer."**the voice said, it had returned in the worst time possible. Link ignored the cruel voice and cried out in agony for the loss of his great friend. He grabbed the magnificent sword that had just killed his friend, he looked at it in disgust as he carried stuffed it satchel, making sure it was out of his sight. He grabbed the goron with the help of the gauntlets making sure they were on securely as he dragged the deceased corpse away from the flames and back to the elevator. Back to the awaiting gorons above. 

**Poor Gor Coron...tear tear well the riddle was **

**Hero of Hyrule**

**Take the weapon found in**

**City in the Sky use the aid**

**of a goron**

**to break down the barrier**

**defeat the demon**

**obtain the biggoron sword.**


	10. Dark Shadows

**Idk what the hell is going on with Dark Link's dialogue, I obviously write it then i upload it, then i check for spelling mistakes, then when i have already re-read and saved the stupid chapter then do the live preview Dark Link's Dialogue just DISAPPEARS! Terribly sorry, tricky tricky.**

Chapter Ten

Dark Shadows

Link was galloping away as fast as he possibly could as his trusty stead Epona, mainly because he feared for his life, the other because he wanted to get away from the horrors that occurred in the depths of Death Mountain. Darbus had banned Link from ever returning, it wasn't as if he wanted to anyway. But when he had appeared with the mangled and deceased Elder Goron it had not been a pleasant encounter. Darbus and the surrounding Goron Elders had demanded answers and Link thought it would be best to tell the truth, he told them how Gor Coron had turned into an unspeakable demon and how he had to destroy the poor beast to save his own life. The Gorons didn't care, they would've rather had Gor Coron alive rather then a measly human. Looking back he wish he would've made up a lame excuse, but he was sure Gor Coron would've wanted it this way, no matter what the outcome, his kin deserved to know the truth. The funeral would be in two days, Link could unfortunately not attend.

The wind whistled in Link's ears as dashed through Hyrule Field, he was letting Epona lead him for he knew not where to go. Link had exhausted every muscle in his body, it reminded him of the of the day that he had came back from saving Hyrule from Twilight. He had been slouched on his horse in the exact same position as he had been now, the only difference was that Gor Coron was dead and he had a massive burning blister on his right forearm. It throbbed occasionally but it felt much better now that he wasn't in the burning inferno. Link closed his eyes and let his trusty companion whisk him around every which way. He didn't know how long he had been riding until she finally stopped in front of the Faron Spring.

"Hey!" a familiar man with matching white shorts and tank top came running towards Link and Epona at full speed. He made a noise which sounded like a trumpet and handed the letter to Link. "A letter from Princess Zelda! Well onward to mail!" he tipped his red hat and then jogged off in the opposite direction. Link held the letter lightly in his right hand and then slowly tore the envelope with his left.

_Dearest Link,_

_I send you this letter in great happiness. We have great news to share with you. After you departed from the castle Shad and I did some research. We think we have a few wonderful ideas of what Ganondorf is planning to accomplish and what his motives are. Alas none will be easy but I'm sure you will handle them just fine. The Master Sword only has one true master. That is the hero. Ganondorf's corrupt soul will never be able to wield any power from the weapon, so he broke it into four pieces. We have one._

"_Why do I always have to find three of everything? Great more work._" Link thought bitterly as he continued to read the letter

_Please, stop by the castle as soon as you get this._

_Your Truly,_

_Princess Zelda_

Link crumpled up the letter and then tossed it behind his back, he would go to the Princess later, for now all he wanted to do was sleep for eternity.

"_**You're coming along quite nicely. Refusing to help a damsel in distress. I must say you have surprised me. First you killed Gor Coron now you're standing up the princess! It was so awesome when you shot him in the head, he was at least...what? Twenty feet taller than you, and yet you managed to hit him right in his eye! Did you see the blood and pus ooze out of that thing." **_Dark Link said, this time he wasn't in Link's head but instead sitting right next to him.

"Shut up." Link growled at him, the last thing he wanted to think about was Gor Coron in his possessed figure. It was a horrible image. A large fiery red and black beast, with foot long fangs protruding from it's crooked mouth opened in shock as it screamed in agony as it's massive paw like hands clutched it's eye, ripping it out of its skull.

"_**Ganondorf won't be pleased when he hears about this.**_" Dark Link chided as he inched closer to Link, his breath reeked of rotten garbage their faces were mere inches apart.

"Back off!" Link yelled as he pushed the shadowy figure away from him. He stood up and backed up into the Faron Spring, the magical spring water brought life back into his throbbing legs. Epona neighed, she sensed fear in her master's tone. Something about the dark figure bothered her, she gave off a long snort and backed away nervously as she watched the scene.

Dark Link laughed manically as he drew out his sword. Link pulled out the biggorn sword, it was still covered in the demon's blood but Link ignored it, he braced himself as his dark copycat charged after him.

The moment Dark Link had stepped into the spring he began to shriek. Link furrowed his brow, what was this guy playing at? Dark Link scowled at the water, then rushed back in. The same thing happened he jumped back and screamed out in pain.

"_**Come out here and fight me you coward!**_" Shadow Link yelled, his crimson eyes glared at Link's sapphire blue.

Link ignored his dark form's wish and instead got a wonderful idea to get rid of the nuisance. Link smiled coyly as the Dark Figure continued to grimace. Link bent down so that he could get closer to the magical spring water.

"_**Wha...what are you doing?**_" Dark Link demanded as he looked at the spring, then back at Link. "_**You wouldn't dare.**_" he said as he backed away slowly, but it was too late. Link had scooped up the water and was now splashing the dark shadow. "_**Stop!**_" it demanded in between screams. Where flesh should be, the shadow was burning, steam rose from its dark body as bits of light shone off.

Link didn't understand why the water did this much damage, but he didn't have time to ask questions, it was his one chance to banish the evil that threatened to take over his body. The screams echoed off the forest until they finally ceased, Link peered down at the limp creature, afraid of what it would do. Then in a split second it disappeared.

"Glad to be of service." a loud voice boomed from behind Link.

Link spun around quickly thinking it was one of his enemies but to his great surprise the large squirrel like creature Faron, one of the four protectors of the light loomed behind him. Link shielded his eyes, the light the spirit illuminated was too much.

"Word has been spread of your new journey. Quite a horrible fate has been asked of such a young man." Faron said as he spun around the giant orb of light.

"May I ask? Why is there a shadow being following me? Haven't I blocked out the twilight?" Link asked curiously awaiting the Great Spirit's answer.

Faron sighed as he looked down toward Link. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. What has been following you around is basically your Dark Side. Everyone has one Link, even I. Most people are lucky enough to never have to see their dark side, the people that are misfortunate enough to see the evil that lurks within them have to had truly suffered or have seen great suffering. You can't kill him with any weapon Link. You can only get rid of after you have found true happiness." Faron's answer only drew in more questions Link wanted to ask.

"Was...the thing I saw in the mine Gor Coron's dark shadow?" Link asked almost not wanting to know the answer.

Faron looked down at Link disapprovingly, his golden features were set in a scowl. "Yes, and no. Gor Coron is much older than you, therefore his sufferings are far greater, he was once the patriarch of the Goron Tribe, he had many troubles. He let them get to his head, he aloud his dark figure to get to his head. The thing you saw in the mines was Gor Coron. Do not weep for his loss, he was dangerous to the whole Goron Tribe. If you wouldn't have stopped him sooner, the dark form would begin to take over his body, what you saw in the mine was only a fraction of what the darkness can do to a person."

"You mean to say...that Gor Coron wasn't even in his true dark form?" Link asked he found it hard to believe that such a fragile old man could be so dangerous and vile.

"Only a fraction." The Golden Spirit of the Faron Forest repeated.

"Does Ganon know this?" Link said, he felt a knot start to build in his stomach.

"I'm afraid so." Faron said, his voice filled with sorrow.

"What? How! It will be impossible to destroy him now." Link exclaimed angrily, he stamped his foot into the ground, water splashed around him.

"Find out his past." Faron said calmly. "Link I must leave you, my power is depleting, I cannot speak much longer. I'm sorry." Then Faron began to fade back into the spring.

"Wait, why did Dark Link start to burn when the water hit him?" Link shouted after the sprit but he got no reply. He cursed loudly and gave one last hopeful look back towards to Spring but no light spirit appeared.

"_Fine, off to Hyrule I go!"_ Link thought sarcastically as he jumped back on his horse.

**Okay, 2nd to last chapter were people are talking and be boring..are you happy its almost done, i know i am, i'm getting anxious and very excited for the upcoming chapters! Again sorry about Dark Link, I'll try to fix it on any other dialogue that has been missing**

**Kudos to Twilight Stallion, thanks for pointing it out...twice**

**Slipknot Maggot**


	11. The Mirror Chamber

Chapter Eleven

The Mirror Chamber

* * *

Link was just now leaving Hyrule Castle, he had spent the majority of the afternoon making idle chit-chat with the princess, they had to wait for Shad until Zelda could deliver the news to him. When Shad had appeared around late afternoon, his face was blotchy and red, it looked as if he had just run a marathon. The part of the Master Sword they had discovered was the handle, which was now safely stowed into Link's satchel. The research the two Hylians had been doing had uncovered part of the mystery of where the rest of the shards remained, it was still a bit fuzzy though. They had left the details for Link. Each sword shard was designed for each part of the Triforce. One in the Gerudo Dessert was to test for Courage, another for wisdom was located deep in the Sacred Grove, and the last piece of the sword was unknown, but it was to be tested for power. 

"Always three of everything, Epona." Link said as he grabbed her from the stables, he stroked her neck lightly as she nuzzled him with her fuzzy snout. "It's just me and you again old friend."

"I'm coming too." a small voice from behind Link said, he turned around abruptly and gave a scowl. It was a figure dressed in men's clothing but it was Jade no doubt. "Look I'm sorry about earlier for ignoring you but you've got to understand." she slowly took a step closer to Link and Epona.

"Understand what? That you were just using me? I'm not here for your entertainment. I'm not just some cheap thrill." he snapped at her as he reverted back to petting his horse, he stared intently at her rusty brown coat, his back turned to Jade.

"Link I couldn't keep seeing you. The night we returned the Master Sword, Zelda caught me sneaking back into the castle. She forbid me from ever sneaking out again, I could've been fired Link. I have nowhere else to go. Please understand..." her voice trailed off, Link could feel her stares through his back, but he still refused to turn around.

"What about when I was at the Castle? You weren't to keen to speak to me then. Were you eavesdropping again today? Looking for another adventure no doubt." he snarled his voice becoming louder.

"Link, I'm sorry, you don't understand." she said again, her voice cracked at the last word.

"I understand perfectly." he grabbed Epona by her reins and led her out of the stable, he kept his gaze on the black muddy floor as he walked out, refusing to look at her. Link mounted Epona and gave her a soft swift kick behind her ribs to send her into a slow trot. Her hooves clip clopped down the multi-colored cobblestone, stomping in puddles along the way. The weather looked exactly as Link felt...dismal. It had been raining the majority of the day, now only a few drops of rain could be heard pitter pattering off of rooftops and falling from tree leaves, the sky was grey and cloudy, blocking any sun ray from shining through. Link stopped at the large gate as he waited impatiently for the dozy guards to open. But even after Epona had stopped moving he still heard the clip-clopping of hooves.

"Go home." he said bitterly, he didn't even have to turn around to see who was following him.

"I'm not giving up that easily." Jade said, her black stallion appearing next to Link's mare. In spite of himself, Link smirked. He should've known better, from his experience he knew Jade to be as stubborn as a mule, but her previous actions didn't match up, maybe he didn't know the real reason why she had been avoiding him.

"Fine, just don't get in my way." he ordered grumpily, but truth be told he was actually excited to have a bit of company again. A person could only talk to his horse for so long.

"I won't I promise. But...how do we get to the Gerudo Dessert?" Jade asked her voice was chipper, she began to sound more like her old optimistic self.

Link was about to say warp there, but that would be sound ridiculous to her ears. That was one of the minor things Link missed about Midna, the luxury of warping from portal to portal had saved so much time. Link looked back at his female friend, she had removed the ebony hood that covered her face, her black hair hugged the outside of her face nicely, a tiny ray of sunshine had appeared from behind a cloud and was giving her figure a shiny glow. She was even more beautiful than Link could've remembered. "We ah..." he stammered, "Cannon...we go by cannon."

"**_Nice, you're quite the smooth talker. Very Attractive."_** Dark Link was back already. Link shushed the voice inside of his head, his eyes fixated upon the large lake below him. Lake Hylia would've been a nice place to live, it was always peaceful, and the population was almost non-existent. Four Hylians total in such a large area. Then there was Zora's Domain, any man's paradise, crystal clear water, warm temperatures, it was like a vacation all the time.

"That cannon?" Jade said, snapping Link out of his thoughts. Her voice showed a little bit of apprehension. She was pointing to the ancient canon that Link had found underneath Renado's house in Kakariko.

"No, that one leads to the City in the Sky. You see that old man over there. His name is Fyer. That one will shoot us all the way to the Gerudo Dessert." Link smiled at her shocked expression, he was extraordinarily happy. He was glad she came. "Well c'mon, we're going to have to leave the horses here." Link beamed as he dived into the fresh water below.

A few hours later the two stood on top of Arbitur's Ground, staring at the once Mirror of Twilight. Link didn't know what he was supposed to be doing up here, but it must be important.

"We've been waiting for you." a ghostly voice said. Link looked up and saw the six sages starting at him from above. Jade gasped as she peered at the six ghosts.

"What are they?" she quietly and in awe, Link was about to answer but the head sage had heard her.

"The six sages my dear. We protect the mirror of twilight." another introduced herself, her voice echoing along the chamber.

"What's the mirror of twilight?" Jade whispered to Link.

"I'll explain later." he said to her. "What is it that you seek of me?" Link asked the sages, not really speaking to anyone of them in particular.

"We have to share with you a story concerning the evil Ganondorf. To help you get a better understanding, I see that you have my sword." a deep voice said, his masked face loomed down at the biggoron sword that was hung loosely on Link's backside underneath his Hylian shield. Link shifted from side to side uncomfortably, he didn't like talking about it. Jade raised her eyebrows and looked at Link sideways, he was beginning to wish that she wouldn't have come. He would have to explain everything to her.

One by one the sages dropped down from atop their pedestals and formed a circle around the mirror or twilight where Link and Jade sat. Their illuminating bodies began to fade, revealing their true forms.

An old man by the name of Rauru, the elder, appeared his long white bear hung nearly to his bottom of his long yellow robe. A small girl with green hair named Saria greeted them happlily, she curtsied with her forest green dress, a Zora by the name of Ruto gave Link a wink and blew him a kiss, Darunia the goron stood proudly as he examined the sword Link had more closely, Impa, a strong looking woman, she had cared for the late Princess Zelda, her body guard and descendant of the sheikahs, and then finally there was Nabooru, her dark tanned skin seemed to hint that she had come from the dessert, with her flaming red hair she reminded him a bit of Ganon.

"Be still young hero." Rauru said as he and the sages began to mumble quietly under their breath, until finally their chants sounded like a hypnotizing tune. they hands worked quickly in circles, until it formed a large orb shaped figure high above Link's head. They slowly lowered down the bright orb until Link could almost touch it. Their eyes remained fixated on the orb in the utmost concentration, their murmurs became louder, they spoke in ancient Hylian that had been long lost in the generations that followed. Then with one final thrust they threw their arms down and the orb feel upon the mirror of twilight. Blinding Link, he couldn't even see Jade who had been standing inches away from him the light was so blinding. When his vision reappeared he noticed that a chunk of the mirror had been restored.

"You probably know why we have done this." Rauru said, he looked questionable at Link.

"The last shard resides in twilight. The shard of power." Link said solemnly. More work was ensured to lie ahead. "How many pieces are there to find?" his voice was monotone.

"Midna shattered the mirror into billions of pieces. Fortunately for you we sages were able to the tiny fragments of glass and bring them into all together to form eleven larger fragments." Saria said, her little girl voice was recognizable above the rest.

"Which leaves you with ten left. The only reason why we weren't able to gather the other pieces for you is because they have been protected by a dark magic. The twilight princess knew what she was doing when she shattered the mirror. Fate does not wish for light and shadow to meet." Impa said her purple tinted muscular arms were crossed across her chest, she looked irritated.

"But you can do it, you're strong." The Zora, Ruto winked again at Link he gave out a polite laugh, he couldn't tell if she was joking are not.

"Don't be foolish, you he is not ready to get these pieces quite yet. Link, do not concern yourself with the mirror or twilight just yet. Your main priority is to get the two sword pieces." Rauru furrowed his bushy white eyebrows at Ruto, she was now pouting on the left side of Link.

"Will she be helping you?" Darunia said, his voice was full of dominance and authority.

"Yes." Jade said stepping into the conversation before Link could protest. Her voice was surprisingly calm for having so much knowledge dumped on her virgin mind.

"May I ask. Who did you have to kill to get that magnificent weapon?" Darunia said this bluntly, it was just as if he had asked what the weather was like.

"Gor Coron." Link refused to look at the sage in the eye.

"My great-grandson. I'm sorry." Darunia said, Link saw him hand his large head in the corner of his eye.

"The story we have to tell will be told by me for I know it best." Nabooru said, speaking for the first time, her mystical figure seemed to shimmy as she spoke. Link waited for the elder to disagree but he respected his peer and let her tell the story.

"Ganondorf is a descendent of the Gerudo Tribe, I am of the same as you may have already noticed. Back in my generation there was another great evil king, he too tried to collect the triforce and harvest its power for his own gain however he was a foolish man and was defeated by the Hero of Time, a man much like yourself. The Ganondorf of your generation has studied the history of olds almost religiously, he knows far more then you. We sages have kept a careful eye on him, trying to learn if his motives were the same or if he was just a curious young boy. We discovered the problem far too late." Nabooru shook her head sadly, her red flaming hair swished back and forth.

"He had one flaw though, he turned his back on the Gerudo women and they banned him from returning, a grave mistake on their part. You see a male Gerudo is only born once every hundred years. He has to carry the burden of populating a whole new generation, until his bitter demise. He will be looked down upon as nothing but a tool so I can't say I blame him for leaving such a trivial melancholy life. It killed his mother to abandon her son but she couldn't leave her town and kin. My poor Gerudo woman have been disappearing left and right from this cruel world until I fear none will be left. I have a good feeling that far west from this place you will find my tribe hiding in the abandon fortresses that have stood high in the dessert for thousands of years. In the dessert you will find Ganon's mother. Ask her about the sword, she will lie and then attempt to hide the sword, the last remaining Link she has to her long lost son. Back in my generation we had a training ground deep below the dessert sands, that is where she will hide it. Go west and find the shard of courage." and with that final word the sages disappeared.

* * *

Done...after this no more stupid talking chapter...oh how i despised them! Now it is time for things to get spicey, a little romance will be thrown in here and there, several fighting sequences, monsters the whole shabang! Oh I can't wait! 

Slipknot Maggot

P.S. I didn't make princess zelda a sage b/c even though I know she is I don't want people to get too confused and plus I believe that she has been reincarnated so yeah...sorry if you disagree


	12. Uncovering the Past

**Okay sorry I took so long to update I'm been busy. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Uncovering the Past

Several days after the mirror chamber, Link and Jade sat in the comfort of their tent just outside the Gerudo Fortress conversing merrily. Finding the fortress was harder than they thought, the majority of the high walls had been buried deep underneath the sky, now only chipped walls jutted out awkwardly from the sand in a random pattern. Wild dogs ran freely in the worn down pathways, weaving in and out of the fortress entrances. If it could even be qualified as a fortress anymore. There was no one to guard the place, it was an abandoned cause. Every few hours Link would spot a gangly Gerudo woman emerging from the shadows, scrounging through the piles of garbage that littered the area, searching desperately for food. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

Like Nabooru had said it was a depleting culture, no males in sight and the women that resided in the area were a horrendous sight, the ribs of their pale stomachs jutted out painfully, the crusted red scabs covered half of their bodies, and their hair was unkept and tangled, giving them the appearance of an extremely mangled lion. Jade and Link were now staring at a poor young girl, she sat on the street corner, panting heavily, she had the same red hair as the other women, but somehow her facial appearance and color was different.

"They must be crossbreeding." Jade noted as they continued to observe the culture from a distance. "Oh, Link. We have to help them. Can't we just give the girl some of our food. We have plenty." Jade pleaded, her face was turned up into a look of despair as she watched. Link just shook his head slowly.

"We can't give up our cover yet, besides if we feed her others will come, begging for food. We don't have enough to feed the whole Gerudo Tribe." Link scowled slightly as he put a protective hand over the two Hylian's food supply. Jade let out a small gasp escape from her mouth, she looked at Link bewildered.

"We can't just let them starve! Oh where is your mother?" Link couldn't tell if she referring to the girl or just talking to herself. He looked up at her quizzically, but she continued to gaze out the small opening of their little tent.

"I'm going to start looking for Ganondorf's mother soon. We can't just stay here and keep watching them." Link said bluntly trying to ignore the scene outside. Looking at homeless people dig for food was not in his criteria for fun. It gave him an odd sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, knowing that he couldn't save them all.

"Where is your mother Link?" Jade said completely discarding Link's previous statement. This caught Link off guard, he hardly ever spoke of his parents, no one was ever really interested. In a way Rusl and Uli had raised him, whenever anyone asked he had always told them they were his guardians, but he felt that that wouldn't suffice for Jade. She wanted to know about his true birth mother and father.

Link cleared his voice before he spoke. "Um...well, when I was just a toddler, my birth mom had been struggling financially and she couldn't care for my sister or me any longer. So..she ah...she took me to the Ordon Village to see if she could find me a decent caretaker. She traveled all the way from Castle Town when she came across Rusl. Rusl was just dating Uli at the time and they both planned on getting married soon, so Rusl agreed to take me in as his own son but he regrettably couldn't take my younger sister, he didn't have room in his small house in Ordon and Uli didn't have any room in her small cottage in Kakariko, neither had enough money to care for two children. So I continued to live with Rusl until he and Uli got married when I was six. A year later she pronounced that she was with child and I felt that it was time to stop being a burden to the two newlyweds. Rusl disagreed with me and he thought I wasn't ready to live on my own at the tender age of seven so he agreed to make me a house in the outskirts of town. My house now." Link paused, a look of sadness darkened his face, he was staring at his hands blankly. He looked troubled.

"What happened to your father?" Jade said quietly, as if she were afraid if she spoke any louder it would scare Link away.

"Never met him, I'm not even sure if my mom knows who he was for sure. She assumed that me and my sister had the same dad since we looked so alike. That's what I like to think too. She wasn't a bad woman, she just was forced to be promiscuous to feed us. I vaguely remember her. The only thing I have left is the blanket she made me when I was first born..." Link's voice trailed off, his eyes unfocused. The two sat in silence for a few uncomfortable moments, not knowing what to say to one another.

"If you don't mind me asking? What happened to your...parents?" Link said carefully, not knowing what her reaction would be.

She took a deep breath and looked at Link almost loathingly.

"Forget I asked." he let out a nervous laugh and began to pick dirt out from underneath his unkempt fingernails.

"No...it's fine. I just get a little angry whenever anyone mentions my family." She said morosely. "You see they were murdered. When I was young I used to live in a small community in the outskirts of Hyrule. When I was just a young child our small town was raided. Burned to the ground, everything was destroyed. My parents tried to protect me, they told me to hide in the small cupboard we had while they went to fight. My father died first. The creatures that were invading our town broke into our house, I saw my dad's feet through the crack of the cupboard door, he and the creature were yelling curse words at one another. Then they stopped and my mother screamed." Jade's eyes were beginning to well with tears. "I saw my dad's face, staring up at me, they had killed him, his blank eyes were looking at me. As if to ask 'why?' I felt so disappointed that I couldn't save him, my mom was crying hysterically and they threw her onto the ground next to my father. She looked up and saw me, her face was red and blotchy and filled with terror. I tried so hard not to scream, they took her away and all I could do was watch and look at the dark crimson blood that was now pooling around the area of my father's empty skull."

Link didn't know what to say, he wished he wouldn't have asked, but he now felt a stronger connection between the two of them, they had both been orphans. Each without someone to guide their way through life. It was a horrible feeling.

Jade was now crying fully but her face was still turned up in a deep scowl. "I swore I would kill the man that did this to my father and stole my mother away. I haven't seen her since the day I was stowed away in the cupboard. I was saved you know. By a man with flaming red hair, he told me that things would get better, I could live with him, I trusted him, he looked muscular and reliable, but he has done many evil in his life. I hate that man, but alas I am in his debt." she said wiping away her damp face.

"I'm going to sleep, I'm exhausted." Jade's voice stopped shaking and before Link could answer she had pulled the cupboards up to her face and turned away, Link was grateful, he wasn't good at comforting women, and what could he had said.

"_I'm sorry your parents were brutally murdered._" that didn't work.

A few hours later Link peered outside the small opening of the tent one last time. It was now almost pitch black, a few torches were ablaze, illuminating a soft orange light around the vicinity. It was time to start the search for Ganon's mother.

Link crept outside of the tent trying to be as quiet as he possibly could, he didn't want to disturb the sleeping Jade behind him. He shut the flap behind him as he tiptoed across the desert sand trying his best to avoid the sleeping Gerudo's that lay in on the ground. The smell was horrible, it smelled like dead animals and manure mixed with the scent of rotting food. It was enough to make anyone gag, and to thing that the women ate this garbage.

Link peered around every corner he came across just to confirm that no one was awake, he assumed that Ganon's mother would be inside of the fortress walls. This would be trickier than the thought.

After waiting for a wandering Gerudo to pass Link ran inside of the fortress walls, they didn't smell as bad as the outside did but it was almost as pungent. It wasn't much cleaner either, it was much darker though and harder to navigate. Link noticed that there were several jail cells located in the fortress, a few skulls resided, buried in the sand, forgotten prisoners.

"Who are you?" a small cracked voice said from somewhere behind Link. He spun around quickly and recognized the girl they had seen earlier on the sidewalk. Her red hair stuck to her face as she walked towards Link.

"Are you my dad?" she asked, the tone of her voice scared Link, her soft brown eyes stared at his blue eyes. Both unable to look away.

"No, I'm not your dad." he said bluntly as he tried to walk away from her, she followed suit her footsteps matching up with his own, she had to run to keep up, but Link still tried to escape from her without seeming rude.

"Look," he stopped. "I can't help you. Go back to your mom." he said feeling irked by her persistence.

"I don't have a mom." her soft voice said, her amber eyes still piercing through Link, it made him feel uneasy, he didn't like the girl. She was creepy. She moved slowly around Link staring at him from every angle she could, her yellow cracked lips moving slowly, she was saying something but Link couldn't hear it.

"You have to go." he said, his voice shook, he didn't know why he was afraid of her. She was bound to be carrying some sort of unknown disease, but that wasn't it, it was her eyes that scared him. They weren't innocent as most children's were, they were hateful and full of hunger.

"I want to help you. I've been watching you all day, you and your cute friend." she said, her voice almost sounded like a song, it was very beguiling. "I know your looking for Ganondorf's mother. But why are you looking for the demon's mother. We don't speak of him here." she said, her choice of words surprised Link.

"_What else does she know about Ganon?" _He wondered now glaring down on her with curiosity.

"Can you show me to her?" he asked, hoping the strange child would know where the Gerudo mother would be. She gave him a charming smile and extended her small dry and cracked hand. Link took it warily and she guided him slowly through the halls of the fortress. She went through the turns quickly and swiftly for such a young child. Link figured she had learned the layout by heart. What else was there to do in this dire community?

"She's right in there." the young female said as she led Link to a small room, the door was shut and a loud pounding noise was coming from inside. The young girl gave Link a devious smile and released her grip from his hand. She backed away slowly and turned around the corner, the last part of her flowing stained dress whipped around the corner as Link turned to say thanks. But she was already gone.

Link put a shaking hand on the door handle and then slowly turned the withered knob.

* * *

**So did you like this one? I took a chance with Link's past and Jade's also, I tried to be creative, review and tell me how you thought I did with the two, I was a little skeptical about putting them both up, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Alexandria**


	13. The Gerudo Fortress

**This isn't the same Chapter, its different I didn't like the original one, it was retarded and I apologize so I thought I'd rewrite it a bit and twist it up, the main point is still pretty much the same, the ending is just different...so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZELDA!!!**

* * *

The inside of the room was in disarray, the little furniture the room contained were tossed haphazardly around the room, sitting upside down or laying helplessly on their side. Dust lingered on every possible surface like a blanket, the movement Link was responsible for sent the tiny particles flying around the room, giving it the appearance of a grey snow. Link sputtered as one of the dust particles flew into his mouth. The gasps of breath were making the dust go crazy. A blizzard now. Link was beginning to wonder if anyone was even in the room. He couldn't understand who would want to live in these conditions. If it was possible the smell in the room was far worse then the scents outside, it smelled as if someone had died and had been rotting for quite some time, the humid air wasn't helping at all.

"M'am?" Link questioned, his hands shook as he remembered all the childhood stories Rusl would tell him about monsters. They were fables of course, but standing here in the dark, anything could happen. "M'am?" Link asked again, his voice a little louder this time, he shuffled his way about the room trying carefully to avoid any waste or garbage that lay randomly on the dirt ground. Link surveyed the surrounding, he didn't know where the old woman would hide, the room was quite small and there were no other doors or windows to escape from. Just heaps and heaps of garbage.

"Get out!" a soft voice cackled from somewhere behind Link, he couldn't help but jump, even though there was really nothing scary about an elderly woman. Right?

"M'am please I just want to talk." Link said, his voice was calm and steady as he headed towards the direction of the noise. Peering around carefully, making sure no traps lay ahead of him.

"No! I know who you are. I've heard the stories! You banished my only son! My baby boy!" her voice sounded almost snake-like as she hissed each word hatefully towards him. Link flinched and took a step back, containing his laugh also, he thought it was funny she had referred to Ganon as 'baby boy', but he still couldn't tell where the noise was coming from. And then suddenly it hit him, she was hiding in the mountains of garbage, hiding in the small left corner was her fragile body, covered beneath a small and tattered shawl. Link warily approached her and with a steady hand removed the moldy brown rag. There she was, the King of Evil's mother. Link gasped as he saw her. He had expected to see a monster, but she was just the opposite, Link took pity on her tiny old body. Her pale angular face looked up as his menacingly, but quickly turned into a sorrowful expression. Tears began to well up in her amber brown eyes, it reminded Link regrettably of Ganondorf's and he felt a surge hatred flow through his veins. She shook uncontrollably, her shoulders quavering as she sobbed, Link didn't know what to do so he awkwardly patted her back gently.

"Don't touch me! Not with those brutal vile hands of yours!" she whipped her face shining with a newfound anger, it lit up her abnormally pale face like a candle. Her thin cracked lips turned into a grimace. She backed away into the wall trying vainly to shrink into her surroundings. Link was starting to get frusturated. He was sick of playing games, and solving puzzles. He just wanted results.

"Your son is evil. You must understand this. Now I know you have a piece of the Master Sword, I would greatly appreciate it if you could just hand it over. I won't bother you again. I can even take you out of this place if you want. Give you a nice new home." Link didn't know if the last part of what he said was true, but he was willing to lie if it meant he could leave sooner.

"Why so you can murder my only child?!? Leave me be! I am but an old woman, please give me my solitude." her words were innocent but her tone was not.

"I will, all you have to do, is give me the sword shard." Link intended his hand in a sort of peace offering, hoping the old hag would make it easy on him.

"No! I don't have it. Leave me alone!" she shouted and stood up, giving Link a more clear view of her. The red hair that resided on her head was now starting to grey and clumps were missing from her skull. She was clearly suffering from some disease for she had nasty dark purple scabs that covered her neck and collarbone, it almost looked like she was wearing some sort of exotic necklace. "I said leave!" she yelled at him as she took a frail bony hand and pushed him backwards.

Link's heel hit something sharp, glass perhaps. The pain surged through his foot instantly but a mere second later the pain subsided. Link quickly checked his heel, but there was no blood. The old woman's face was in a horried state. Her amber eyes widened and her chapped lips parted in a surprised expression. With amazing vigor she dived onto the ground and grabbed the sword shard. Link was too late, she had already run out of the house with amazing speed for an old woman. He heard her clammy feet thudding down the corridors as he quickly raced after her. She had the advantage, she knew her way around the fortress. Link ran left and right not knowing exactly which way to go until finally he no longer heard footsteps. Now he would be going into the Gerudo Training Ground, with no idea of where it was located. Link clutched his aching side with his arm and slid up against the wall, panting heavily, his breaths could be heard echoing down the maze-like corridors.

Jade awoke abruptly and unwillingly. Her emerald eyes darted around quickly, scanning the tiny tent. "_Where's Link?_" she thought worriedly. In the dessert there wasn't the nicest of creatures wandering around. As soon as the image of Link's dead body appeared in her mind she heard a blood curdling scream from inside of the broken Gerudo Fortress.

"Link!" she screamed out, not meaning to sound so anxious. She clambered out of the tent as fast as she could almost tripping over her own feet in the process. "_Damn it where are you?_" her eyes gazed thoroughly through her surroundings, only a few sleeping women lay in the sand outside and a few pesky flies buzzed around lazily, the beating of their tiny wings buzzed annoyingly around the premises. "Link?" she yelled out again.

"**_What do you want him for, so you can screw him over again_**."

"_You know I don't have a choice_._" _Jade silently thought in her head so that only the voice could hear her, she quickly dumped the sand out of her boots and put them back on again, she stood up and raced towards the fortress in the direction where she had heard the scream.

"**_Don't get me wrong. It's great what you're doing...helping and whatever else you're doing, but what really pisses me off is that you act like such a saint. It's your fault he's on the quest anyway_**."

"_Shut up. What else was I supposed to do? Die_?"

"**_Does your father know about this? How you're helping the enemy? He won't be pleased when word gets back."_**

_**"**Don't call him my dad, he only rescued me, my real father is dead. You of all people should know that."_ Jade thought menacingly at the voice in her head. She vainly went to cover her nose and mouth to protect her from the putrid smell that was coming from a decomposing rat that was infested with maggots, she had nearly stepped on it, the voice in her head was taking up all of her attention.

"**_Ah, yes. The day that we met...the day I was born no less. That was a great day. Remember your dad's face when he died? So shameful...and your mom was just over in the corner screaming like a maniac. What a whiney bitch_**." the darker voice cackled at the image that had just popped up in its head.

Jade choose to ignore the voice and look for Link, that was her main priority right now. She heard another blood curdling scream from behind her, she quickly turned around quickly and ran towards the noise, she weaved in and out of the fortress walls, avoiding any fallen debris on the ground, it was almost like a maze trying to get through the thick cracked walls. As she turned the last corner she saw what she was looking for.

There stood Link, standing smashed up between a fortress wall, he was breathless and his eyes were clouded. The wailing sound could be heard only but a few feet away.

"Link?" Jade persisted quietly as she touched his face lightly with the back of her hand.

"Don't touch me!" he spat at her menacingly, his lip curled up into a slight grimace. His face was clenched in pain and he vainly grabbed his temples in a desperation to block out the wailing noise that pounded through his brain.

"Link...what's the matter? What's that noise?" Jade was taken aback by his harsh attitude, it wasn't like him to be so agitated. Jade turned to walk in the direction of he sound, it was so close, she was quite positive that it stood just beyond the wall. What was he concealing?

"Stop! This isn't your business!" Link jumped from his spot from the wall and grabbed her arm tightly, his cool fingers crept into her flesh. Jade jumped back in shock. What was he doing? Had she done something wrong? Why didn't he want her to see what was back there?

Jade's expression turned from surprised to furious. She had been with him the whole trip, he had no right to treat her like this. "I'm afraid it is my business now." she ripped her arm away from him and before Link could stop her, she whipped around the bend.

Link was exhausted, he didn't want to fight anymore, no matter how much he wanted to hide the truth from her, he couldn't…he was to exhausted.

He had no choice but to follow her. He urged his feet forward, taking one step at a time as he gripped his arm in pain from where the old woman had slashed his arm.

Jade's expression wasn't as he had hoped for. She stood just as flabbergasted as he had when he first saw Gor Coron. Ganon's mother wasn't really an old woman any longer, but instead a conniving beast, her once gnarled hands turned into monstrous wrinkly claws, with nails sharp as knives, one of them dripped with blood from where she had cut the Hero of the Light, moments before Jade had arrived.

Her old grey hair was once again lustrous and full of body, it writhed above her skull making dull hissing noises. Her withered old eyes turned red and bloodthirsty and her once toothless mouth were filled with dangerous fangs that hung out limply from her still cracked mouth. She wailed and howled with pain, the biggorn sword was stuck between her lower rib and she was trying hopelessly to pull the blade out, her long nails were proving to be difficult.

"What have you done." Jade said almost inaudibly as she backed away fearfully from the gargantuan monster.

"Trying to save Hyrule." Link said hopelessly and without pride. The old woman was far to weak and old to muster up any strength to harm the two Hylians that stood before her, and she was far to busy with the blade to even noticed Jade's presence.

"Why haven't you killed her." Jade hissed, something about her voice seemed foreign to Link, but he figured he would sound like that to if he had just woken and a monstrous creature was threatening to kill his friend's life.

"I need information from her, I've been trying to pull out the blade but I can't get close." Link was telling the truth, even though she was weak, she wasn't stupid.

"I'll do it." Jade said, her voice still sounding foreign, it almost sounded sinister.

"Don't be dumb." you'll hurt yourself. Link tried to grab her arm again but she rushed forward, pulling a dagger from her belt. "Stop, you don't know what you're doing!" Link yelled for the second time, but it was pointless she was already running towards the demon woman.

Before Link could even muster up the energy to stop her, she had already pulled out the Biggorn sword. Despite her arrogance, she had managed to get it up, but now they faced a bigger problem. As soon as the tip of the blade surfaced, the old demon was laughing manically and she picked up her wrinkled hand and with one swift swoop she slapped Jade in the chest with her claws, blood dripped from their tips and the old demon disappeared down into another corridor.

Link was trapped, he didn't know whether to go after the demon, or help Jade, who was now bleeding profusely, her tiny body slinked to the ground as she clutched her wounds and lay in the fetal position on the desert sand.

As much as she needed to be comforted Link couldn't help but a surge of anger rush through his body. He wanted to curse her for being so ignorant, she should've stayed out of this, he should've done it alone, he didn't want to be the cause for another death. Not today.

Quickly he scooped her up in his arms, and began the journey back to the campsite. Her green eyes fluttered open and she looked up squeamishly at Link's own blue eyes. The site of her weak and near motionless face sickened him.

"**_See what happens when you have any friends? All you need is me_**." The Dark Link's voice echoed in the back of Link's mind, and for a second Link wanted to believe him.

Link looked back down at Jade and noticed that the blood from her chest was began to seep into the material of his shirt, turning it to a maroon color. She was so fragile, but yet so strong, he feared for her life. They were so far away and there wasn't a doctor in this desert. The nearest shaman was Renaldo but he was all the way in Kakariko Village. All he could do now was rest their fate in the hands of the goddesses.

A deep guttural noise escaped from Jade's throat as she coughed up a great deal of dark red blood that splattered and stained her teeth and covered her chin. Now all Link could do was wait.

* * *

**P.S. for all of you that read the small author's note I put up a few days ago about me quitting this story...thats still what i'm planning to do, this chapter I really just wanted to fix it b/c i hated it w/ the bottom of my heart and I'm hoping that maybe I can think of something to go after this and I'm hoping for a little bit of inspiration...this month has just been really shitty and I have NOT been creative...hopefully writing will come to me again and I'll be able to start writing some more...sigh I'm boring you...so I shall be going now...**

**MMG**


	14. Blooming Friendships

**It's amazing! I'm back!!!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Zelda, working on it though.**

Chapter 14

* * *

"Wake up….wake up! Wake up please!" even though the word please was added, nothing was polite about the tone Princess Zelda was using. A gloved hand swept across the sleeping face of Shad as Zelda shook him violently, there was no time to waste in these dire times.

"I'm up!" Shad grumbled as he fumbled around languidly, searching for his missing glasses. When he put the delicate lenses across his pupils he blushed. He didn't know the princess would be the one waking him, he had predicted it would've been a servant. Her delicate features were twisted into a scowl as she peered down upon him.

Zelda had spoken of leaving, but Shad hadn't expected for her to want to depart so soon. Why…he had barely even done any research regarding the Sacred Grove. What was their plan?

"Zelda do forgive me for being so frivolous. But may I ask what has happened to our careful planning?" Shad shifted from the floor on whence he had been sitting and suited himself in a more comfortable and proper position.

"Have you seen the sky? He knows we are after him!" Zelda said with a hint of ferocity in her voice. Of course when she was speaking of him, she was telling of Ganondorf.

Shad opened his mouth in awe when he heard the news. He slowly picked himself up from the ground and walked over to the adjacent window whilst he ruffled his hair, something he found himself doing a lot when he got nervous. Daring to look up at the sky, Shad squinted as he peered upwards. Indeed Zelda was correct. Different shades of dark clouds filled the sky, swirling in grays, and blacks looking down menacingly towards the peaceful, but now chaotic land of Hyrule.

"How could he have found out so soon?" Shad said in an angered voice, all their careful ideas they had made so cautiously over the past months had now been thwarted.

"Link must've done something terribly wrong. Lets just pray to the goddesses that he and Jade are doing alright." Zelda said simply. There was no hint of any emotion to her voice, she was still a bit angered at Link for falling for a servant and not her. But alas she couldn't change the way Link felt, after all she had a duty to oblige to.

"You are most correct princess. I assume you will want to be leaving as soon as possible. If I am not mistaken." Shad said returning from the windowsill. "I have not gathered enough information as I had hoped but I assume you will be clever enough to make due with what little resources we have." Shad blushed as he realized that he had perhaps overdone it with his compliment.

Zelda could care less she gave a meek smile and a swift nod. There wasn't any time for their idle chitchat. "I will meet you in the courtyard. I've already packed our supplies. Grab some clothing and we'll be gone." Zelda turned her heel and walked out the door leaving Shad in an unruly situation.

"Oh dear." he sighed as he hurriedly turned to gather his belongings as quickly as he could muster. He wasn't in a hurry to leave but he didn't want to upset the princess. Especially since she had been so kind as to house him and supply him with her hospitality the past few months. But would she ever know of his burning passion that delved deep in his chest? How he ached for her, but it must've be for she was royalty and he was only a lowly scholar.

Nearly tripping down the stairs Shad bumbled his way down the spiraling steps and out into the courtyard. The sky was worse then he feared, the clouds looked angry and as if they were about to spit down fire upon them, they were circling in the air so fast that it almost made him dizzy to glance skyward.

"I must inquire princess…did you get that bridge built yet? I must say I am none to eager to trust my life with one of those cuccoo's." Shad said nervously as he mounted a lazy dull brown stallion.

"My guard tells me it is nearly finished. Are you afraid of getting a little dirty?" Zelda joked trying to lighten the mood. Shad blushed immensely at the Princess joke and watched her intently as she mounted her well known white mare. "Only kidding Shad, lighten up. Who knows how much longer we'll have to be happy." The question seemed rhetoric but Shad decided he'd answer anyway.

"I hope it's a long time, your highness. Shall we be off?" Zelda gave a saddened nod before she gave a slight kick and sped off into the direction of the Sacred Grove.

* * *

"Jade….Jade? Jade wake up! Are you alright?" Link shook one of the sleeping girl's shoulder. He couldn't tell if she was unconscious or sleeping, but the important thing was that she wasn't dead. He could tell by the way her chest heaved slightly. She had suffered copious amounts of blood loss throughout the night but the worse was over. She would be weak but hopefully she could recover. 

Link slowly examined the wounds one was slightly above her collar bone any higher and it would've been fatal, the other two lay beneath her tiny chest, Link couldn't tell how deep the cuts were but he could see the blood seep through her shirt. She looked cold and shivering, her blood soaked clothing had to be uncomfortable. Deciding on what to do Link found it would be best to get her a change of clothing.

Slowly Link peeled off the jacket she wore feeling embarrassed and nervous at what she would do if she awoke. What would she think of him pulling off her shirt? Link unbuttoned the second layer of clothing and last piece of clothing she was wearing. Being cautious of not to look to much Link quickly gazed at her lacerations, they looked nasty and deep, he thought of trying to clean them up but thought it'd be best for another time.

Taking off his own garment he placed his familiar green tunic over her body, however much she had angered him last night he still felt a little surge of lust for her. He knew it was wrong and that it would probably be best if he didn't consume his time with someone he was partnered with, plus what would Zelda think of him? Link hero of Hyrule having feelings for a servant? That was just preposterous. But yet he couldn't help the way he felt, nor could anyone else. He was almost positive that if Jade felt the same way he felt for her that he would discard what anybody else thought and take her into his own arms.

Oh how Link wished his quest could be over. He just wanted to settle down and start a family or live on his own for a while without having to worry about demons and monsters or Ganondorf for the matter. Just to be his own person and serve no duty to Hyrule. He often found himself asking why he did any of the things he did for the princess. It wasn't as if it was his duty to protect her. He wasn't getting paid, but yet he was a good and honest person with moral values…

"Link…." a course voice said behind him. Link jumped at the sound of Jade's voice, he had been lost in thought when she summoned him. "Oh sorry." she said as she shielded her eyes, he had embarrassed her with his bare chest and he couldn't help but laugh in spite of himself.

"Am I going to be okay?" Jade asked after she got over her embarrassment. She looked pale and weak but hopefully everything would run over smoothly.

"I hope so." Link smiled weakly, he didn't want to make any promises. Not yet anyway.

"I'm sorry I put you out of a shirt." she joked lightly. "I have more and I'm sure you must be freezing." Jade pointed out.

"We're in the middle of a desert. I'll be fine." Link protested, he actually liked how she looked in his shirt, it gave him a strange sense of comfort. Jade looks disgruntled at the sound of this. "Okay, I'll go outside and let you change." Link said realizing that she would change no matter what he said. He carefully unhooked the flap of the tent before he stepped outside.

When he first left the tent he saw nothing wrong, everything looked the same from the night before, but when he went to stretch he noticed the dark swirling clouds in the sky. Link cursed loudly at the sight of things. Ganondorf was back already, but what could've trigged this? What did he do wrong?

"What's the matter." Jade inquired as she limped out of the tent in her own clothing.

"What are you doing out here? You should be resting, it's not safe for you to be here right now or ever." Link said as he bewilderedly looked at Jade who was still unbelievably weak.

She ignored him and stared up towards the sky. It was indeed a sight to see.

"I've got to get that second piece of sword if I we want to stand a chance against Ganon." Link sighed knowing that the next thing he said would upset her. "You have to stay here. I don't want your dying to be my responsibility." he said sharply in hopes of hurting her feelings. Perhaps is she was angered with him, then she wouldn't want to accompany him.

"Not a chance." she muttered before she went back in the tent to grab an extra sword.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Shad said vigilantly as he peered down at the creaky bride that lead to the forest. Parts of the crossway wasn't even finished which left a lot of large chasms in-between the planks. 

"I am hoping so." Zelda said as she tied up her mare and hoisted up her dress.

"But what about the rain and mud? What if one if us is to slip up." Shad eyed the bridge as it swayed in the wind, nothing about the pathway looked promising.

"We won't." Zelda said with a hint of anger to her voice. She was definitely impudent and nothing was going to stand in her way to the sacred grove. "Are you coming?" she asked playfully as she took a few steps on the rickety bride. She swayed slightly back and forth but of course this wasn't fazing her.

"R-right behind you." Shad said trying to sound dignified and brave. He watched his feet carefully as he walked across the plank, nearly halfway across he slipped on a small puddle that had accumulated on the plank. He gave a silent prayer and tightened his grip on the ropes that led across the bridge.

Zelda was already flouncing ahead of him, she made it look so easy the way she crossed the bridge. "Zelda…please slow down, we don't want you falling now do we?" Shad tried to sound stern but he was much to afraid to keep a strong voice.

"I will be fine you worry to much. See all you have to do is…." Then it happened in an instant one second she was crossing the bridge then the second she had fallen into one of the large gaps, apparently she had tripped on a spot of mud.

"Zelda!" Shad announced hurriedly, forgetting of his fears he dashed across the bridge and onto the spot jumped over the spot where the princess had fallen. Looking downward he saw her slim fingers clutching onto a plank of wood, Shad could see the middle of the board beginning to crack and he jutted out his hand as a rescue line. "Grab on princess!" Shad beckoned to her.

Her eyes were full of fear and resentment as she looked up at him. "Grab on!" he yelled again as he braced himself trying to get his heels caught up in the mud. "You'll be safe with me." he assured her as he stuck his hand out. The wood was beginning to splinter and Zelda tried hurriedly to outstretch her free hand. The board was now beginning to crack into two.

"Grab on!" Shad screamed at her. Then the board snapped, the princess gave out a piercing scream, and Shad lunged forward and grabbed her hand just before she plummeted to her death. He hoisted her with great strength up onto the land again, she landed most uncomfortably on top of him and they both lay there surprised in the wet mud.

After both regained their senses, the princess inched herself off of Shad and wiped the mud off of her dress. "Thank you." she said in a most shocked state. Her eyes were distinct and offset.

"It was…my pleasure princess." Shad said blushing as he momentarily remembered that a few seconds ago that Zelda had been lying on top of him.

"Well…that was surely enough excitement today…shall be pressing forward?" Zelda said returning to her orderly fashion.

"As you wish your highness." Shad said reverting to his own rightful place.

* * *

**Wow, this was unexpected but I am back! I found a bit of freetime this weekend and decided it was time for me to shape up and put out a new chapter, I know nothing really interesting happened her but I couldn't really rush into thing w/out fixing up a few places I left off at, next chapter it'll be more actiony with more riddles and few extra fight scenes involving princess zelda and shad...but i've said to much. I'm off for now. Hope you still enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. Loose EndsAuthor's Note

Okay, so I had the intention on finishing up the story, but I really lost all of my inspiration and I've got no creativity left what so-ever. So I figure I will tell you what my plan for the story was.

So we left off w/ Link chasing down that old lady and whatever. He finally gets the sword, kills the old woman and then he and Jade run off to meet the Princess and Shad who are deep in the Sacred Realm searching for the 2nd piece of the sword. When the group reunites who should they see? They find Midna! Yay Midna! Well when Jade sees Midna there is instant hatred between the two.

Midna pulls Link aside and confesses her worry about Jade, she thinks she's suspicious and doesn't think she's trustworthy. And boy is Midna right! Jade is actually Ganondorf's little helper, but Link refuses to believe her invoking a feud between the 3. (It's also sort of a fight for Link's love b/c well Midna and Link still have some unfinished business.)

Skipping forward to the part where they have all but one part of the sword since the last is in the Twilight Realm which Midna can easily transport them to, who else should show up but Ganondorf. Ganondorf is pissed with Link's progress and the two battle. Ganondorf wins since Link doesn't have the Master Sword and Link is nearly dead when he sees Jade. Now Jade is standing directly behind Ganon with a knife in hand. All she has to do is stab him, but she doesn't b/c Midna was right. Jade is EVIL.

She's Ganon's adopted daughter if you will, but little does she know that he's the one that actually killed her parents…go figure. So Link is all betrayed and Midna is all rubbing it in his face saying I told you so. Meanwhile Jade runs off w/ Ganon all heartbroken and torn apart b/c she loves Link but she owes her life to Ganon.

(Remember that time when Jade kissed Link in the Sacred Realm? Yeah well that was just a distraction so Ganon could get the Sword. What I bitch? I know)

Link is so angered, distraught and filled with hatred that the Dark Link in him finally escapes free and takes over his body. It eats away at his inside and causes him to hurt the ones close to him.

Link, Midna, Shad, and Zelda had to abandon their quest for the time being so they can get their heads cleared and form a new plan since they can't have the same one since Jade knew the whole thing. So what do they do? They throw a big banquet at the castle and practically everyone in town is there.

Link is in such a horrible state that Zelda goes to consult him, in the middle of Hyrule Castle Link tries to kill the Princess. The whole town sees and the guards throw him out and banish him from Hyrule. Now Link is all alone and everyone hates him all he has left is his alter ego.

Then he goes through this big sort of spiritual journey and find the Oot Link, (the one who teaches him those sweet moves) and finds his true form again and finally banishes the Dark Link once and for all.

So Link goes back to Hyrule and begs for forgiveness and tries to explain his absurd actions to the town. They forgive him and believe his story and Zelda and Link and Shad invoke on their journey again. With the help of Midna they are let back into the Twilight and upon their entering they meet Ganon and Jade.

Ganon has the last piece of sword and Link is trying as best as he can to hurt Ganondorf and take the last sword piece so he can banish him once and for all. But again its pretty pointless w/o the sword, so Link is near death again when finally Jade steps in and steals the last piece of the Master Sword which them magically reforms itself.

Link kills Ganondorf or banishes him. Link is still pissed at Jade for betraying him but after listening to her story he forgives her and understands her odd predicament. Then they proclaim their undying love for each other and live happily ever after in Link's tiny home in Ordon…

Phew Sorry I just couldn't bring myself to finish up the story. I know there are a lot of loose ends still lying around but it's a long summary but it's basically the gist of what the story was going to be like.

Also I'm giving the offer of letting someone else take over the story and do what they want with it, I have no real need for it anymore and I would be more than happy to find someone who would be willing to finish it up and give my very little fans the story that they deserve.

Thanks for your patience.


End file.
